The Veronian Life of a Teenaged Gallade
by Monkeybutt98
Summary: Follow the story of a young Gallade in the Verona region as he starts out at a new high school. Can he handle his friends while his enemies try to ruin his life? Read and Find out!
1. Luke and Gale

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS, THE STORYLINE, AND THE VERONA REGION**

**POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO**

**ON WITH THE MONKEYBUTTING STORY! :)**

It was a crisp autumn day in the Verona region. The leaves showed a rainbow of fall colors, ranging from sunshine gold to an apple red. The rattata could be seen readying for hibernation. A gallade was having a fierce battle with a lucario. The air was- Wait, what?

The gallade wore a ocean blue short-sleeved shirt with a short orange-red horn sticking straight out from his body and through the shirt. He wore snow-white pants with two just as white, but slightly scuffed shoes. His arms had to razor sharp blades sticking out from his elbows, he had a silver horn sticking out of his head, and he held a slightly amused expression upon his face. Did I mention that he was blue where a normal gallade would be green and was what everyone called a "shiny" or in fancy talk "differently colored". Dodging each blow with a practiced ease, the gallade was clearly going to win. He hadn't even broken a sweat.

The lucario on the other hand was a completely different story. He was fighting all out and was already at a disadvantage, because lucario don't have natural blades in their bodies and he had to make do with a metal claw attack. He wore a tan no-sleeve shirt with a metal spike sticking out much like the horn his dueling partner had on his chest. On his hands were two gloves with a steel spike sticking on each. He had on some baggy blue shorts with black pants underneath and was wearing special black shoes that left paw print impressions on the ground where he stepped. He had four appendages on the back of his head that raised themselves when he needed to use the power of aura. Right now he couldn't have even dreamed of being able to divert enough energy to use it. Besides, why would he need to? His enemy was right in front of him.

The gallade's smile grew.

All of a sudden the gallade disappeared. The lucario looked around with confusion. High in the tree not 6 feet from the lucario, two red eyes stared down at him with a smirk. 'It's a shame I had to waste half of my health to create a substitute,' thought the gallade, but he knew it was worth it to see the confused and jumpy reactions of his enemy. The lucario turned away from the tree when he thought he heard something coming from behind the hedge. The gallade striked. The lucario felt a blade against his jugular. Game over.

"Gale, How many times are you going to keep sneaking up on me?" The Lucario asked with a sigh.

"As many times as possible, Luke," The Gallade, now known as Gale, said with a laugh as his blade shrank back into his elbow.

-5 minutes later-

Luke Steelton and Gale Psychra were sitting against the tree in Luke's backyard, each with a water bottle in hand, thinking back to what they did over the summer occasionally talking to the other about one particular memory or another.

Out of nowhere Gale starts laughing as if he had seen the funniest thing on Earth. Luke looks at him like he's crazy and asks, "What's so funny?" knowing he'll regret asking later. Gasping for breath, the blade pokemon asks "Do you remember when I paid you to come with me to my little sister's birthday party?" "How could I forget?" groans the blue and black colored creature.

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Do I really have to come?" pleads Luke._

_He and Gale were standing outside a bright pink building that said in big letters above the door, "Poke' princess Parties" and were both stalling until their inevitable entrance._

_"Yes, or you won't get your fifteen bucks" Gale says in a tone that shows there is no room for negotiation._

_"Damn," the lucario mutters under his breath._

_"What was that?" Asked the psychic and fighting type pokemon who had heard him quite clearly._

_"Nothing," Luke says with a resigned face._

_"Look, I'm not too happy that we have to do this either, but it's my little sister's birthday so we're just going to have to man up an- GET BACK HERE!" Luke either didn't hear him or didn't want to hear him as he was already running at speeds that would make the roadrunner jealous. Still, Luke may be fast, but no one can outrun a psychic who could just fetch the lucario with his mind. Once the aura pokemon was under control, they both turned towards the building they had been dreading to enter and walked inside. The interior was covered with white and pink decorations including balloons, curtains, and even the floor was polka dotted pink and white. 'I feel like I'm in an inverted cake' thought Gale with a sigh. ' Kill me, kill me, kill me,' was all that was going through Luke's head as he look at all of the frilly decorations. He knew that if anyone who knew him saw him inside the most girlish place in Verona they would use it as blackmail for the rest of his life. They made their way to one of the back rooms labeled "Birthday Room B". Inside, various adults were organizing a few custom decorations and pinning up a large banner that said "Happy birthday, Katie!" in big bold lettering._

_"Oh good, you're here" said a Gardevoir who would have been a little taller than Gale had he not had his horn. This was Gardenia Psychra, Gale's mother. She wore a long flowing dress that was as white, if not whiter, than Gales pants. Her emerald hair curled behind her ears and seemed shine its own soft light rather than reflect it. The only nonwhite part of her outfit was the red horn that stuck out from her own chest much like her son's. Her ruby red eyes looked at each of them with a skeptical glare and asked, "Where have you two been?"_

_"Stallin- I mean we got side tracked," said Luke with a guilty smile._

_"By what?" she asked, narrowing her eyes._

_"By a flying magikarp?" he responded in a tone that would make you think he was asking a question._

_Gardenia rolled her eyes and said with a sigh "Just go set up the snack table." Luke thankfully walked over to a corner with a small table and with plenty of snacks, sodas, cups and bowls on it and started to take out the chips to pour into the bowls._

_"So, when is Katie gonna get here?" Gale asked as if nothing had happened. "Your grandmother is going to bring her here in two hours. We must have every thing ready by then." the embrace pokemon said with a chuckle as she watched two parents trying (and failing) to make the banner stay in place. "And what are you doing to help?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I'm telling people what they are supposed to do, of course," she responded with a hurt look, but holding back the mirth in her eyes she continued, "This party would be a disaster if these people didn't have a leader to direct them on what they should do." Gale chuckled at that and started walking over to Luke who was clearly in the need of some help as he tried to open a bottle of soda to fill the cups with, while twisting the cap the wrong way._

_"Want some help?" offered the blade pokemon with a smile as he held out his hand to get the bottle. "You can try, but it's like the thing is welded shut," Luke said, still not realizing his mistake and giving the bottle to his red-eyed friend. Gale did not even look at the bottle as he turned the cap counter-clockwise and handed the now opened bottle to Luke. The whole time Gale was smirking at his friend's surprised face. Surprise quickly gave way to annoyance as he took back the bottle and said with a huff, " I don't want to talk about it." Gale just kept smiling._

_-1 hour and 55 minutes later-_

_"Everyone hide! She's here!" Gardenia, who could hear footsteps in the main room, whispered loudly. Gale and Luke hid under the table while everyone else found their own hiding places. The lights clicked off as the last people found their spots and everyone waited with baited breath. The door clicked open and as the lights turned on everyone jumped out and screamed "SURPRISE!" at….Grandma Psychra. Everyone in the room shared a collective sweatdrop, until Katie stepped out from behind her grandmother's legs. A halfhearted" surprise" was repeated as Katie stared all around the room in awe._

_The small ralts was dressed in an oversized white shirt that dragged on the floor where she walked. She had two small red horns sticking out of her leaf green hair. Two cherry red eyes peeked out from under said bowl shaped hair. These same eyes were filled with surprise, happiness, and innocence that every one in the room found adorable. She ran over to her mother and gave the biggest hug her small body could manage._

_Luke and Gale brought in Katie's cake from behind the snack table. It was a simple green cake with spirals of white icing here and there around a large 6. She loved it. As Gardenia put six candles into a few of the strategically placed spirals, Katie walked over to her brother and gave him another one of her whole body hugs and very nearly squeezed the life out of him. When she released her death hug she said a thank you filled with so much excitement that you couldn't tell the difference between it and a high-pitched squeal. She ran back over to her cake as Gardenia's rapidash friend was lighting the candles. That's when it started to go downhill._

_Katie was still a small ralts who was not in complete control of her powers, so when her excitement manifested itself into a small ball of psychic energy neither Gale nor Gardenia were surprised and they were going to rip apart the small psychic orb when the image of her diving face first into her cake crossed Katie's mind… The orb immediately shot towards the nearest non-psychic type: Luke. It exploded in a small pulse of energy that blasted Luke face first into the cake. The aura pokemon slowly brought his frosting-covered face up from the cake and glared straight at Gale._

_First off, Gale and Gardenia are both psychic types so they easily picked up the undisguised psychic waves coming from the orb as it was being created (Katie was not experienced enough to know what psychic waves were and how to notice them. Also, before you ask in the reviews, Grandma Psychra was starting to get too old to notice the weak waves coming from the orb. If the waves were stronger than they were at the moment she would have felt the disturbances when they passed over her). Secondly, as there were no other pokemon in the room with psychic experience, the Psychras were their only hope of noticing. Thirdly, as was said before no one knew of the orb, including Luke. So when it exploded and he got an express ticket to cakesville he immediately thought that it was Gale instead of the oh so innocent girl in front of him._

_With this thought in mind Luke grabbed a huge chunk of cake from the table and smashed it into Gale's face._

_WARNING! NEVER START A CAKE FIGHT WITH A PSYCHIC POKEMON!_

_Gale wiped the cake from his face to reveal two eyes holding a glare within them that would make full-grown men cower in fear, but the fox-like pokemon didn't even blink._

_That's when Gale's eyes started to glow. Now, Luke was scared. He watched in pure paralyzed horror as the ruined cake was raised above his head by the same soft blue glow that was showing in Gale's eyes. The glowing stopped abruptly._

_"Oh, shit," was all he had time to say._

_-2 hours later-_

_"How long does it take to get icing out of fur?" said a cake-covered Luke in frustrated exasperation while standing in his shower with a large lump of cake still sticking unseen to the back of his head._

_**-End Flashback-**_

"It took me four hours to get that icing out of my fur!" said Luke in an embarrassed yell.

"That moment was worth every penny of those fifteen bucks!" said Gale while still rolling on the ground laughing.

"Well, now I know why you were covered from head to toe with cake that day, Big Bro," said a distinctly feminine voice.

"Lucy? You heard all of that?" said Luke

Lucy Steelton was basically a girl version of her brother fashion wise. She wore a tan shirt with a spike like he did, but hers was made to accentuate her curves and be battle ready at the same time, where Luke's was just made for battle. She had on tighter fitting shorts and some more feminine looking black pants. The appendages that she raised when using the power of aura blended with her black hair very stylishly. Her gloves had slightly thinner and smaller spikes on each of them than on Luke's gloves, but they also held densely packed sand in the lining to add weight and momentum to her punches. She was a knockout in more ways than one.

"Hey, Lucy," said Gale after he had calmed down.

"Oh…. um…hi, Gale" stammered Lucy as she just remembered he was there.

Luke started smirking as he remembered his sister's "little crush" on Gale. An evil idea appeared in his head. "Say, Lucy, aren't your legs tired? Take a load off. Sit down," he said as he patted the ground next to him. Lucy raised an eyebrow, but sat down against the tree anyway. Then she noticed how close she was to Gale as blush appeared on her face that made her look like a ripe strawberry. 'I wonder what's wrong.' thought Gale with a concerned smile at Lucy as Luke was struggling to hold back his laughter. The female Aura pokemon was feeling highly uncomfortable until she noticed Gale's worried smile. This eased her highly tensed nerves and relaxed her a bit.

"So, Lucy are you ready for your first day of high school tomorrow?" The blue and white pokemon said with an innocent face.

"Why would I be? I was expecting to go to Regia High, not this new place, Vestia High," Lucy said with a sad smile as some of her irrational embarrassment faded away.

The original high school for that area of the region, Regia High, had, along with two other high schools, been demolished to save the region money. They said this was to make the students more social with each other, but everyone knew the truth. This new school was a few miles farther away than Regia, so everyone from all the schools could reach it. None of the pokemon who had cars, like Gale did, could just drive there, because none of them knew the way. All anyone knew about the school was that it had a similar layout to Regia, only on a larger scale with more rooms.

"It should be interesting to meet the students from the other schools," said Luke, whose laughter had eventually faded away.

A loud beeping started in Gale's pocket after a few more minutes of conversation. As he took out his phone Luke rolled his eyes at the annoying sounds coming from the device.

"Hello…Yeah…Alright, bye" said Gale as he hung up and slid the phone back into his pocket.

"Who was it?" asked Luke, the nosy lucario.

"That was my mom," Gale said with a sigh, "I have to get going or I'll miss dinner,"

"Oh, well tell your mom and Katie that I said hi," said Luke.

"Alright. Bye Luke. Bye Lucy," said the shiny gallade as he walked towards his car.

"Bye," they said in unison.

**Hi, everyone and welcome to my first story EVER!**

**I just got my profile a few days ago and if you have any CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM I would welcome the help. (If you absolutely need to insult this story, GO AHEAD! I really don't care if you do, SO BRING IT ON!)**

**I am going to make this a multi-chapter story and want to try and update at least once a week.**

**This story may bear some resemblance to "I'm Stuck in a House Full of Girls" after a while. That is because that story was the inspiration for this one.**

**If you have not read that story, it is in my favorites for anyone who would like to.**

**PEACE TO MY PEOPLE! :)**

**Monkeybutt98 Forever!**


	2. Vespia High

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS, THE STORYLINE, AND THE VERONA REGION**

**POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO**

**ON WITH THE MONKEYBUTTING STORY! :)**

Early the next morning, Gale was sleeping peacefully in his bed until…

"Big Brother! Wake up!" screamed Katie as she glomped him for emphasis. "Aaahhh!" yelled Gale in surprise as he instinctually leaped out of bed, readying to attack anyone who came too close. When he looked around for whoever had woken him, Katie just smiled as she waddled towards the door.

"Katie!" said Gale as he realized who had woken him. "What?" said the small ralts innocently, honestly not knowing what she did wrong. "Nothing," replied Gale with a sigh. He loved her to death, but sometimes even he wondered what everything looked like to her young little mind. He imagined that she thought that nothing could go wrong and thanks to Gale and Gardenia very few things ever did.

"Mama said that I should wake you up so you could eat breakfast," The small Feeling Pokemon as she left.

"Couldn't she have woken me up herself instead of sending the kid who is always on a permanent sugar high?" Gale asked himself, as he walked down the stairs of his home. He lived in a large, two story house with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and the guest bedroom on the second floor. Gale's house had enough room for every thing that normal families would have to put away in the attic and therefore had no use for it. After a while it became Gale's room once he had decided that it was impossible to share a room with his energetic sister. He had used almost all of his life's savings to upgrade the attic from creepy to the most awesome place around. He had a foosball table, a waterbed, his own TV with Xbox Kinect, and a hand-made wooden balcony. The bottom floor of his house held the kitchen, dining room, and living room. Currently in said kitchen, a certain gardevoir was preparing breakfast for her sixteen-year old son and her eight-year old daughter.

Gale drifted into the kitchen with his eyes closed and his nose in the air. He had been guided there by the smell of bacon. He opened his eyes groggily as he sat down and immediately pulled the plate with the most bacon towards him. Gardenia watched with a smirk as her son gobbled his food as if he hadn't eaten in days, while his sister ate in small bites while looking at the Blade Pokemon in confusion. Gale could always sense when someone was watching him, so he looked up and said through a mouthful of food, "What are you two staring at?" oblivious to his non-existent morning table manners. "Nothing," said his mother with a small laugh.

**-1 hour later-**

"Bye Mom," yelled Gale as he ran out of his house, with his blue and white backpack slung onto his shoulders, towards the bus stop. "Bye," Gardenia yelled back as she closed the door behind him.

"Hey Gale," greeted Luke and Lucy simultaneously as they started walking alongside the Blade Pokemon. "Hey Luke, Hey Lucy," Gale replied, "By the way that was kind of creepy how you both talked at the same time," Gale added with a laughing smile. Lucy blushed while Luke punched Gale's arm jokingly.

They arrived at the bus stop just as the bus came around the corner. Lucy looked at Luke and Gale standing there in a heated discussion over who was better at soccer, not noticing the large, yellow bus coming towards them. She sighed and snapped her fingers in both of their faces to get their attention. They blinked a couple of times in confusion, having forgotten she was there. "Bus," she said simply as the aforementioned vehicle stopped, opened it's doors, and she walked in. Both boys shook themselves out of their stupor and scrambled onto the bus. Lucy took an empty seat and the guys took a seat behind her as the bus went on with its route. Lucy looked back at the boys who had resumed their discussion about soccer and rolled her eyes.

"Um, do you mind if I sit here," said a female voice. The Aura Pokemon looked up in surprise to see a lopunny standing by her seat with a hand motioning towards the empty space beside Lucy. She wore two yellow shoes that, while being made for running and jumping, were still very stylish.__ She had brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders in two chocolate waterfalls and ended in bright blond tips. She had on brown pants and a brown shirt with long sleeves that ended in two fluffy yellow puffs. Two large brown and blond ears were lying on her shoulders, surrounded by the girl's hair. She had a full figure and curves in all the right places. These features were already attracting more than enough attention from well over half of the guys on the bus. (Except for Gale, Lucy noted with satisfaction.)

"No, not at all," Lucy said. "Thanks," said the Rabbit Pokemon, "My name is Lora. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Lucy," said the female lucario with a friendly smile.

"Okay. Now, who is the cute guy behind us?" Lora asked with a giggle.

Lucy nearly jumped out of her fur at that question, but managed to gain some semblance of control before Lora noticed. "G-g-gale?" Maybe she hadn't gotten control after all.

"Oh, so his name is Gale. Do you know him?" Lora questioned without noticing Lucy's stuttering.

"Yeah, but I don't think you're his type," Lucy finally said after taking a deep breath to calm herself. She did not like where this was going.

"Believe me, I can be any guy's type," the Rabbit Pokemon said with a giggle.

Lucy inwardly cringed. She _definitely_ did not like where this was going.

**-15 minutes later-**

" Alright, everyone. GET OFF MY BUS!" screamed the lickilicky bus driver just to freak the kids out. They had just arrived at school and people were looking through the windows at the place that they would spend 6 hours at every weekday. All the kids who had seen Regia High were having a major sense of nostalgia and all of the ones who hadn't were wondering which building held the cafeteria, library, etc. (note: the only ones who were wondering where the library was were the geeks and they did not call it the library. They called it, and I quote "a sanctuary with books.") Everyone jumped when the bus driver yelled, because with a big mouth, comes a bigger voice.

"Damn, it was hot in there," said Luke while fanning himself with his hand.

"Of course you would complain about that. Not only are you a steel type, you're also a big baby," a deep voice teased gently.

"Blaise? What are you doing here? I thought you went off to college five years ago," Gale said in confusion.

Blaise Burner was a blaziken and was the kind of guy you had to like. He was a teenager in an adult's body. He was optimistic, but knew when to be serious.

He would always give you helpful advice when you needed it. Blaise was everyone's friend. The Blaze Pokemon wore long pants that nearly covered his shoes completely, which by the way were special like Luke's shoes, but his left talon marks. He had two grey gloves that had claws coming from three of the fingers. He two red rimmed sunglasses with a special hawkish design in them. Very cool. Or should I say hot. (**Author's note:** **I know that it is a bad joke, but it is still a joke, so get over yourselves**)

"I was," Blaise replied, as if the reader had not been reading and visualizing how he looked, "but I had to graduate sometime and after that I got hired as the Battle 101 teacher."

"That's awesome, Blaise!" said Luke.

"That's _Mr._ _Burner _to you, kid," said '_Mr. Burner_' with the strictest face he could manage before he, Luke, and Gale burst out laughing. They got several odd looks from the other students, but they didn't care. For now, everything was just about joking around. Sadly, that time ended a little too quickly as Blaise saw another teacher glaring at him disapprovingly.

"Sorry guys, but you need to go. Hey, don't worry though. You have me for homeroom," He said while motioning for the two friends to get going.

'Well, this should be interesting," Gale thought with a smirk as he walked toward where his schedule said his locker should be.

_Hey, guys and gals! Thanks for reading!

**My first story is now officially a multi-chapter story!**

**R&R**

**MONKEYBUTT FOREVER!**


	3. First Day part 1

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS, THE STORYLINE, AND THE VERONA REGION**

**POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO**

**ON WITH THE MONKEYBUTTING STORY! :)**

_*Click*_ Gale had just set his lock combination for his locker and was committing it to memory. As he finished, his thoughts started to wander and he ran straight into someone walking the other way. "Watch it, freak!" Gale rolled his eyes as he looked up. He was used to pokemon calling him names either from jealousy or from genuine dislike of "differently-colored" pokemon like him. As he looked up, he could tell it was genuine dislike coming from the snooty, stuck-up chick in front of him.

She was a delcatty with large purple hair behind her head put up to make a lunar moon-like shape with the points aiming upwards. She also wore a fluffy purple scarf with small puffballs sticking out of them. She had a beige shirt that matched her solid beige stockings. Covering a third of her stockings was a skirt that was just as just as purple, if not more so, than her hair. She left a wake of drooling boys behind her and she knew it and used it. In other words, she was the spoiled chick that held a great body, who was loathed and feared by everyone for her social ranking and power.

"Hello! I expect an apology!" She said with her head held high, expecting him to stutter from embarrassment and fear as others had done before her.

"Sorry," Gale said absentmindedly, yet calmly. He checked himself for any dropped items and started to walk away as he was again consumed by his thoughts. He knew how to deal with girls like these. You take away the attention they crave, and you've taken their power over you.

"Where do you think you're going?" the delcatty asked indignantly after she recovered from the shock of him not caring who she was or how much he should fear her popularity.

"Homeroom," the Blade Pokemon said simply with an inward sigh. This one was more persistent than the others.

"No, you are going carry my stuff now that you have disrupted my life with your puny, pathetic one." She commanded with a sneer as she regained her footing in the conversation.

"No, I'm not," he said with a sigh that showed he was growing bored with this conversation.

"Look, I don't know you, so I'm going to give you another shot at not being such a spoiled brat in your first impression. Okay?" Gale continued as he turned to her.

She nearly ran into him as he stopped, but caught herself just in time. "Wrong again, loser. Just be happy I'm letting you be near me," the spoiled Prim Pokemon said with another sneer. This one making her look more like a sinister witch than a teenaged girl.

Gale rolled his eyes, once again resuming his trek towards Battle 101 and away from the lost cause behind him. The delcatty just stood there in shock once more from the fact that the "freak" would just ignore her and walk away. She shook her head once, twice, three times and glared at Gale's back, before walking away with as much pride as she could manage.

**- 5 Minutes Later –**

****_*RRRRRRIIIINNNNG*_ "Alright, class for the next hour, you are mine, alone, to teach. If any of you fail my class, I will find you and pound the various strategies and tips into your brains until you are unable think of anything else. Are we clear?" Blaise announced, smiling the whole time at his students who all wore identical fearful faces. All except for two.

"This sure is going to be an interesting class," commented Gale with a raised eyebrow. "You got that right," Luke said to his companion while stifling his laughter at the faces of his peers.

"To the field!" said their teacher as he walked towards the door that led straight outside. Battle 101 had a small classroom that was only used to actually hold class when the battlefield directly outside the door could not. It was unusual for a classroom, but Battle 101 was a more practical class than conventional.

Blaise tapped the touchpad built into a small podium beside the battlefield to activate its name chooser. "Psychra! Grond! Get to the field!" He yelled to his class, announcing the first students to try their hands at official battles. "Break a leg," encouraged Luke as Gale's name was announced. "As long as it isn't my leg that I break," said Gale jokingly.

"You are dead meat," said Garret Grond, a garchomp with a bad attitude. He was taller than Gale and most other pokemon his age by at least two feet. He wore an odd hood at all times that made his head look a bit like a hammer-head shark. He had on a red shirt with a scaly black jacket over it. This was by no means a normal jacket. It had a protrusion on the back that seemed to be similar to a shark's dorsal fin. It had two similar fins protruding from its sleeves that were, unlike the fin on the back, razor sharp. On his hands were two leather gloves with a single pure white claw sticking forward along his middle knuckle on each. He also wore a pair of cleats that, like Blaise, left large talon marks on the ground.

"We'll see," Gale said confidently as he took his place on the left side of the field. He knew that his larger enemies often underestimated him in battle, because they were bigger and therefore "stronger". He took advantage of this common mistake whenever possible just to see the complete and utter disbelief that his enemies showed after his victory.

"Begin!"

"Aaaaaaaa!" came Garret's battle cry as he ran almost faster than the eye could see. Too slow.

"Bye," Gale said calmly as he stepped two feet to his right.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" yelled Garret as he ran headfirst into a nearby tree. Everyone sweat-dropped at the easy victory Gale had acquired.

"Erm…Gale wins?" said Blaise, up at the podium, with an awkward chuckle. Silence.

"Gee, thanks for the applause," the gallade remarked sarcastically.

The rest of the class passed fairly quickly as other students battled and tried to mimic Gale with little success. Garret glared at the Blade Pokemon furiously from under the icepack he held to his head. Gale didn't notice him once. The Mach Pokemon was slightly offended that Gale was not celebrating his victory over him. Garret didn't lose often and when he did it was mostly from luck and his pity. When Garret let his enemies leave the battle without more than two broken bones they celebrated like there was no tomorrow. He didn't like how the gallade was treating his tremendous achievement as no big deal.

"Alright everyone, go inside. It's almost time for you to go to your next class," said the Blaze Pokemon, while stepping down from the podium to follow the students in. The class gathered their things and headed towards the door as Blaise sat down at his desk for his next class.

"You were right, that was interesting," Luke said with a smirk at Gale.

"Yes, it certainly was," affirmed Gale with a smirk right back at his blue friend.

Gale once again was not watching where he was going and walked straight into another person. "Not again," but Gale was relieved to find that he had not bumped into the delcatty again. When he looked up saw a pair of ruby red eyes that were quickly averted from his in embarrassment. He zoomed out to see he had bumped into a gardevoir who looked to be his age. She looked like a younger version of his mother, but this girl seemed much shyer. Other than that she had emerald green hair that stopped at her shoulders like his mother did and even had an identical red horn sticking from her ample chest. All in all, she was a shyer, younger version of Gardenia.

"I'm gonna go on ahead," Luke said as he walked off.

"S-sorry," she stuttered out. She couldn't believe she had just ran into a guy like him. She was so stupid!

"It's fine. Although you look like you could use some help. Want me to carry some of those books?" the Blade Pokemon asked, motioning to the various heavy books that she had just managed to hold on to when she fell.

"Um, okay," the gardevoir replied with a blush.

"My name is Gale, Gale Psychra. Who are you?" Gale asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Gloria Gerdev," she said while her blush deepened.

"Nice to meet you," said the gallade.

"Yes, you too," Gloria said, feeling more comfortable around Gale, but her blush stubbornly refused to leave her face.

"Thanks, now where should I drop these cinderblocks?" referencing to the books he was holding.

"History Class, please," Gloria said, facing Gale now that her blush had reluctantly left her face.

"Cool, that's my next class," Gale said smiling. Gloria froze, her blush making a triumphant return. She had a class with Gale. She didn't expect this.


	4. First Day part 2

**Special shout-out to Lespy (if you haven't heard of him then you have no idea what awesomeness is) and his story "A Whole New World." You can find it in my favorites. :)**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS, THE STORYLINE, AND THE VERONA REGION**

**POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO**

**ON WITH THE MONKEYBUTTING STORY! :)**

"Hello? Gloria, are you okay?" Gale asked the girl who was standing stock-still beside him.

"What? Fine," She replied as she averted her eyes again, once more returning to her shy little shell.

"Oookay," Gale said with a raised eyebrow, "So, do you know who our teacher is?"

Gloria jumped a little when she heard "our", but luckily Gale didn't notice. " N-no, but I think our teacher is a she,"

Gale being preoccupied with carrying the two-ton textbooks in his arms and Gloria being too withdrawn to venture forth a topic, they walked the rest of the way in silence. The only exception was when Gale asked Gloria to look at her map to make sure they were on the right track.

"Finally!" Gale exclaimed with relief as he caught sight of the door. With a small amount of psychic assistance, the door swung open and let the students inside. History was a medium sized classroom with various maps and posters about famous pokemon from history. Mrs. Solra, the solrock who taught the class, had arranged the desk in pairs of two. Gale set down the textbooks in front of Gloria as she sat down and took a seat beside her to rest for a few seconds.

"Partners!" Mrs. Solra screamed while pointing at Gale and Gloria the instant they sat down. Mrs. Solra wore a long simple dress and a golden necklace in the shape of a sun around her neck. She had squinty eyes and had an oddly shaped face with an almost rocklike quality to it. She had short curly orange hair that wrapped almost completely around her face. Several large rocklike protrusions stuck out of her skull and through her hair.

"What?" Gale asked.

"You two are partners!" Mrs. Solra said as she wrote down where they were sitting.

'_Oh, this just keeps getting better_,' Gloria thought as her blush darkened.

'_This woman is crazy. Hmm, I wonder where Luke is_,' Gale thought as he looked around.

**-Elsewhere in Vespia High-**

Luke was lost. After he had left Gale, he had taken a path that, back in Regia, was a shortcut to where his History Class was. He soon found out that while Vespia had a similar layout to Regia, it was not exactly the same.

"Where is that stupid classroom?" Luke muttered. He had become highly frustrated, because he couldn't find where he was on his map.

"Need some help?" he heard.

"Wha?" Luke looked up to find himself face to face with a lopunny he vaguely recognized from his bus.

"Sure, I'm Luke" he said.

"I'm Lora. Where are you going?" she asked.

"History," Luke said curtly.

"Okay, turn down the attitude," Lora said, frowning.

"Sorry. I'm going to Room A9. Do you know where that is?" he asked hopefully

"Luckily for you, that's on my way. Come on, we might be able to make it before the bell if we hurry," Lora said as she started walking down the hall.

"Wait up!" the Aura Pokemon said as he hurried after her.

"Sooo. Have you heard about the "wonder kid" in Battle 101? I heard he beat Grond, but I highly doubt it. He was impossible to defeat at our old school," Lora gossiped to a suddenly interested Luke.

"You mean Gal- Wait, you went to school with that Grond guy?" Luke inquired.

"Yeah. He ruled the school with an iron fist. If you even looked at him the wrong way you were almost guaranteed a beating. I heard he went to anger management over the summer, but I hardly think there'll be any change," Lora informed him while shivering as she remembered what Grond used to do at her old school.

'_Hmm, Gale beat an ex-bully. This could be trouble,'_ Luke thought with a frown. He made a mental note to let Gale know A.S.A.P.

"I heard that the kid who beat Grond didn't even use an attack. Do you know anything about him?" She asked with curiosity.

" Yeah, I know him. His name is Gale. He's my friend," Luke said.

'_Gale. There's that name again. Could it be the same gallade from the bus?'_ Lora wondered curiously.

"Ah, there's my class. Thanks for the directions," Luke said appreciatively.

"Your welcome," the Rabbit Pokemon said absentmindedly.

**-History class-**

Luke was slightly surprised that Gale would be sitting with someone else, but immediately grinned when he saw who it was. He winked to Gale and could barely hold in his laughter till he reached an open seat by a raichu doodling on a piece of paper. Gale noticed the wink and rolled his eyes at his friend's odd sense of humor.

"Well class, Lets begin with a quiz to see how well you have read your textbooks." Mrs. Solra announced, oblivious to the collective groan that rang out around the room.

**-45 Minutes Later-**

"Ow. My brain feels like it was put through a shredder," Luke said while holding his head.

"Maybe some lunch will help," Gale suggested.

"Food? Yes!" Luke agreed enthusiastically

"Gloria, you coming?" Gale asked the Gardevoir as she passed by.

Gloria was startled by the question. Usually she ate alone with just a book for company. "What?" she asked.

"Do you want to eat with us?" Gale asked again with a friendly smile.

"Uuhh, I guess," she said shyly as she redirected herself to follow them. She still wasn't used to Gale.

"Cool," Gale said.

**-Cafeteria-**

At lunch Luke was inhaling his food, Gale was unintentionally picking at Gloria's shy little shell with small talk, and Gloria was too busy being shy to stop him.

"Is this seat taken?"

Gale looked up to see Lora holding a tray and standing in front of a seat at the table.

"Umm, who are you?" Gale asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Gale, this is Lora. Lora, this is Gale, the 'wonder kid' you were talking about," Luke said with surprising clarity through his mouthful of food.

"Wonder kid?" Gale asked, keeping his eyebrow in it's fully arched position.

"People are saying that you beat Grond," She said as she sat down.

"Yeah, I beat him. So what?" Gale said as he resumed the consumption of his food.

"…So, so one has ever beaten him unless he loses on purpose. You must be the first pokemon to actually injure him when he wasn't letting you," Lora said in exasperation. She couldn't believe Gale wasn't bragging about his victory.

"All I did was step out of his path while he was charging towards me. I assure you he won't let that same tactic be successfully used twice. He will have learned. I can tell," Gale explained, not seeing the big deal.

"Um, guys? Why are they here?" Lucy said as politely as possible. She had walked all around the cafeteria, looking for Luke and Gale, only to find them with two other girls. She already knew Lora, but had no idea who the Gardevoir was. Gloria reached for her tray, readying to go find another table when Gale answered.

"I invited Gloria to join us and I have no idea why Lora is here other than to confirm a rumor she heard," Gale replied easily. Lucy shrugged and sat down next to Luke.

"What's the rumor?" she asked.

"That Gale beat Garret Grond," Lora informed her.

"That's it? Big whoop, he beats a lot of pokemon," she said not surprised in the least.

"Have you seen Grond? One time he broke through a three-foot thick concrete wall! How can you not be surprised that he was beaten?" Lora asked incredulously.

"I have seen him. He looks pretty powerful, but he also looks dumber than a rock. That's how I am not surprised Gale beat him," Lucy said without even looking up from her food.

Gloria had been watching throughout this entire conversation and observing how each person reacted to thing that was said. "I've seen that guy in the hallway. He looks dangerous, so you should probably watch yourself near him," she said quietly.

"What guy?" said Garret Grond himself while he took the last empty seat at the table.

**Oh, shit.**

**R&R**

**MONKEYBUTT FOREVER!**


	5. First day part 3

**I'm back! How are my favorite people? *Applause* Thank you, Thank you, and screw you, Bob, for not clapping!**

**Special shout-out to Emily1909! Include the word "nerp" in your review for this chapter and I will find a funny monkey picture to send to you. ;)**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS, THE STORYLINE, AND THE VERONA REGION**

**POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO**

**ON WITH THE MONKEYBUTTING STORY! :)**

* * *

Everyone stared in shock at Garret while he waited for his answer. (Except for Gale, who actually seemed quite bored)

"Well? What guy?" he asked

" Nobody, but I do have a question. Why are you here?" Gale asked

"A badass guy needs to hang out with badass pokemon. And who would be more badass than someone who beat me?" Garret said with a smirk as he grabbed an apple from Lucy's plate.

"Hey! Give me that!" Lucy yelled at Garret as she took back her apple before he could take a bite. _'You? Badass? Try dumbass, you moron.'_ She thought to herself.

"Hey, If you want to hang out with us then I suggest you get a better attitude," Gale said with a frown.

"'Us'? Oh nooo. I only want you with me, not these wimps," he said with a sweeping gesture towards Luke, Lucy, Lora, and Gloria.

Gale raised an eyebrow. He had already had a bad feeling about this guy, but had said nothing. Now Garret was taking it too far

Luke and Lucy both were charging an aura sphere that packed enough power when put together to send the Mach Pokemon to the moon and back. Gloria sank down even lower in her seat, thinking Gale would blow them off just to be friends with Garret. _'Wimp!'_ Lora thought indignantly as she rose from her seat. But all of them were cut off by Gale's cold reply.

"Leave. Now." In these two words Gale had forced so much venom and icy calmness that it caused in involuntary shiver to run down the backs of everyone at the table.

"Okay, okay! No hard feelings!" Garret said while he gathered his food and left the table.

"Why did you tell him to leave?" Gloria asked quietly.

"Simple. Nobody insults my friends. Both you and Lora are now my friends. So, in turn, that means nobody insults either of you," the Blade Pokemon said as he finished his meal.

Neither Luke nor Lucy were very surprised by this and joined him as he dumped his tray. Gloria was confused, but decided she should probably get to her next class and that she would think about it later. Lora perked an eyebrow and decided to get to know this "Gale" more. There was more to him than it seemed.

**-Back with Gale-**

"What class do we have next?" asked Gale after Lucy had left.

"Gym. Then science. Then Spanish. Then-"

"I get it," said the "shiny" pokemon.

**-4 hours later-**

"School is exhausting! Promise me we will never do it again!" Luke said as he lugged himself off the bus.

"If I did promise that, I would be lying," said Gale with a grin as he joined his friend on the sidewalk.

"I don't see why we have to make him come to school. He just stays as dumb as ever," Lucy teased.

"You may have a point there," Gale said as he stroked his chin in a mock thinking way, as if he was actually considering it.

"Hey! You two are jerks!" Luke yelled at them.

Sadly, the bus had not left yet and several pokemon were staring at them through the windows.

"What are you looking at?" Luke screamed.

"Come on, Luke. We were just joking," Gale said as he chuckled at his friend's outburst.

"YOU may have been joking, but I was being perfectly honest!" Lucy continued in her quest to annoy the hell out of her brother.

"Aagghh!" Luke screamed as he threw a punch at his sister.

She dodged it with ease and punched her brother in the gut for good measure.

"Stupid little sisters..." the male Aura Pokemon said under his breath.

"Better not repeat that Luke or Lucy will do even worse than that," Gale said, while grinning at his friends' antics.

"Actually, I don't think it's possible to damage his ego anymore than I just did," Lucy said as they reached Gale's house.

"Hey, you wanna do our homework at my place?" Gale asked

"Alright." Luke said apparently having recovered quickly.

The group walked inside and up to Gale's room. It consisted of a waterbed, a flat screen T.V. with several video game consoles and two speakers hooked up to Gale's Ipod dock. Luke, Gale, and Lucy frequently hung out in his room doing things from wrestling (Lucy did not wrestle. That would be extremely awkward with the current wrestling holds that are used nowadays.), playing video games, and for the next ten months it will be used for homework.

They soon finished their homework and were currently engaged in finding out who was best at Pokekart for the Wii. Lucy was first, Gale was second, and Luke was last as he hit a wall or obstacle every other second.

_*SSCCRREEECH*_ A large yellow bus came to a stop in front of the Psychra household. This was Katie's bus and since it didn't have as many stops as the high school bus, it went to each house instead of a bus stop for each neighborhood. Gale walked downstairs to let Katie inside and carried her on his shoulders up to his room so he could make sure she did what little homework 1st graders like her were assigned.

"Hi Luke, hi Lucy!" Katie squealed when Gale let her down onto his bed.

"Hey Katie," Lucy said, walking over and asking, "How was your day?"

"My teacher is amazing! She taught us how to spell really big words and add really big numbers too," she responded in her high-pitched voice.

"That's great!" Lucy said.

"Hey, Lucy, can you help me with my homework?" the small ralts asked.

"Uumm, maybe your brother should help you. Gale?" she asked turning around to find the room empty of any and all life forms except her and Katie.

"You know she is going to kill us right?" Luke and Gale had hightailed it from the room when the conversation had started to turn to Katie's school. They both had experience with helping Katie with math and reading homework and neither of them enjoyed it. Katie was very curious and asked them to explain every little thing that they said when helping her. All in all, it was a very tedious experience for both of them.

"Yeah, but do you really want to help Katie with her homework?" Gale said while tossing Luke a root beer.

"Good point," Luke said before he chugged down half the can in one go.

**-1 hour later-**

"You two are EVIL!" Lucy exploded when she finally finished with Gale's sister.

"Yeah, but we also have five bucks to pay you for doing that," Luke said while holding up a slightly crumpled 5 dollar bill.

"All is forgiven," she said calmly, plucking the bill from his hand plopping down on the waterbed.

Gale snickered at his friends as he checked his Email.

"Spam, spam, and more spam, hooray," Gale remarked sarcastically as he clicked the trash bin several times. "Nothing. Doesn't anyone want to send me an Email? Wait what?"

Monkeybutt98 has sent you an Email

"No, no breaking the fourth wall in this story," he said as he clicked the trash bin again.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Nothing," said Gale as he logged off of his account.

_*Rriiiinnngg*_

"What…Okay…Bye" Luke said as he hung up the phone.

"And you criticized my ring tone," Gale said with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up. Lucy, we need to get home," Luke said as he retrieved his backpack and other belongings.

"Alright," she sighed as she joined him. "You are going to drive us to school tomorrow, right?" She asked Gale.

"Of course," he affirmed easily.

"Good, it stinks on that bus," she said with relief. She wasn't lying, it really did stink on the bus, but that wasn't her only reason. She didn't like the bus ride to or from Vespia and didn't like the chance of Lora flirting with Gale during the ride even less.

"Bye," Said Gale as they left.

* * *

**Well, tensions are rising.**

**Poll on my profile for next characters I introduce. It will be open until May 30, 2012. Please vote!  
**

**R&R**

**MONKEYBUTT FOREVER! NERP! (For reference see top of this page.)**


	6. Beginnings

**Hey guys! I'm gonna be trying something different and will be following Lucy around Vespia, so bear with me and let me know if it's any good. :)**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS, THE STORYLINE, AND THE VERONA REGION**

**POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO.**

**ON WITH THE MONKEYBUTTING STORY! :)**

* * *

"Hurry up!" yelled Gale through his opened car window. It was a modest darker blue car that, while not being the latest on the market, was still fairly recent.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your pants on!" Luke said as he exited his house.

"Why would I take them off?" Gale replied rhetorically.

Luke just stuck his tongue out and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Took ya' long enough," Lucy said from the back seat.

"Luke, aren't you the one tat complains about how long Lucy takes in the morning?" Gale asked.

"Shut up," Luke replied grumpily

Gale smirked and started their drive to school.

**-2 Hours Later-**

"Gloria, where are you going?" Gale had noticed Gloria heading to the loneliest corner of the cafeteria and had called out to her. He motioned towards their table and sat down.

Gloria was not as surprised today, but was still a little shocked that Gale noticed her among everyone else. No one usually noticed her and she was fine with that before, but now it was starting to feel good to be noticed as something else than just another face.

"Hi," she said quietly when she sat down.

"Hey," Gale and Lucy both said, but now they were concentrated on how the food on Luke's trey was disappearing into the bottomless pit that was Luke himself. Gale had known for quite awhile that he had no manners when it came to breakfast when he was hardly awake, but he never did anything like Luke was doing with his food at lunch. That was just ridiculous.

"How is he not choking to death?" Lora asked as she sat down.

"That is a question that pokemon have been asking for years," Gale answered with a chuckle.

"Let's find something else to talk about, okay?" Lucy said, finally reaching her maximum tolerance for her brother's manners, or lack thereof.

"How about tomatoes? Do they make a better fruit or vegetable?" Gale suggested randomly.

"Definitely a better fruit. How many vegetables can you think of that have juices in them?" Lora said, willing to play along.

"Cucumbers," Gloria said knowledgably.

"I think it's a better vegetable," Gale said haughtily with a playful smirk on his face.

"Why?" Lucy countered.

"Uhh… Shut up," he replied, looking away embarrassedly.

"We win," Lucy said with a high five with Lora.

"Finished," Luke said. No one even turned their heads as they had already started a different discussion about who was best at discussions and why. Lucy and Lora maintained that they were the best, because they beat Gale in their tomato discussion, but Gale said that he was caught off guard by the question. Gloria was remaining neutral and was inserting a logical remark every now and then.

"If you put forth an opinion then you must be prepared to defend it," Gloria said.

"True, but sometimes pokemon just need a moment to put their thoughts together!" Gale argued back.

"Are your thoughts together now?" Lucy asked innocently.

"Yeah," he said suspiciously.

"Then prove why tomatoes should be a vegetable,"

Silence…

"Shut up," Gale said.

"Ha!" Lucy said

Luke bumped Gale's arm and pointed at the clock, it was almost time for Gym.

"Yeah… We gotta get to Gym, so… Bye," Gale said as he hurried off to avoid further humiliation.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she said bye to Gloria and Lora who both had a free period after lunch and were in no rush.

Next class she had was Battle 101 and she was looking forward to battling someone.

Soon she had reached her class and had sit down by her friend Alice, an altaria who had a happy personality that ran twenty-four seven.

"Outside!" Blaise said, pointing towards the door. The class quickly filed outside and gathered around. Blaise called out the two students for the first battle after mentioning several ways to turn someone else's offensive attack into a defensive barrier.

Lucy watched the students' battle as her impatience grew. She was just itching for a battle, but couldn't even be sure that she would be battling today.

"Steelton! Gorta!" Lucy and a golem walked onto the field.

The golem was a short, but wide. He had a rock hard hide of … well rocks. He had a small, slightly grey face. His name was Goren Gorta.

"Begin!"

Lucy immediately adopted a battle stance with both feet planted firmly on the ground and her hands up in a taunting gesture. Gorta immediately started the battle with a Rollout. Lucy jumped high in the air and landed on the Megaton Pokemon right as he stopped his attack. He was startled by her sudden landing and instinctively looked up…to see a Iron-Tail coming down on him.

"Uuggh" said the Rock-type pokemon as he was blasted several yards away where he came to a stop. He slowly gathered himself and stood up.

"Gorta is out of bounds! Steelton wins!" said Blaise.

Lucy and Goren shook hands before they went back to their respective groups.

"I really don't see what you like in those battles," said Alice as she handed Lucy a water-bottle.

"Adrenaline," Lucy said with a smile, before looking at the next students who had been called.

**-30 Minutes Later-**

Lucy had finally escaped Alice, who had insisted on asking everything that could possibly be asked from her about boys. She had a free period and decided to check out the Library. She wasn't obsessed with reading, but she did enjoy a book every now and then. She was filled with awe at the sheer amount of books that were filling the shelves.

"May I help you?" asked Mr. Lunato, a Lunatone who was fond of any and all students who came into the library. He had a pale face with two sharp eyes. His beard appeared rock-like in texture. His hair was the same way. A long nose stuck out from his otherwise serious face. Other than that he wore a plain grey suit. His most prominent feature was the silvery lunar moon he wore on a simple string. It always reflected the light in a spectacular way wherever he went.

"No thank you, I'm just looking," Lucy said politely.

"Alright, but if you need anything just ask," he said warmly before walking back to the counter at the center of the library.

Lucy strolled in-between the bookshelves, looking for something interesting.

"Aaahhhh!" Lucy heard the scream and ran towards the source to find Gloria being pinned against the wall by none other than Garret Grond. The large garchomp noticed her and fled out the nearest exit. Suddenly, a bright flash appeared, leaving behind a very worried Mr. Lunato.

"What happened?" he asked Gloria, who wore a terrified look on her face.

Gloria suddenly passed out, but was caught by Lucy who was very jumpy after seeing what had happened.

"Hmm. No injuries, but I'll get the nurse to check her out," said the Lunatone, as he psychically lifted Gloria away off of Lucy.

"No, I can take her," Lucy volunteered.

"Alright. Do you know where it is?" he asked.

"Yeah. Bye," she answered, before putting the unconscious Gloria on her back.

Mr. Lunato nodded as he headed back to his desk to contact the front office.

**-2 Hours Later-**

Gloria opened her eyes and found herself on a cot in a curtained off section of the school's nurse's office.

"Oh my Arceus," she breathed as her memories of what happened in the library came rushing back to her.

The curtains were pulled back sharply to reveal a chansey walking in with a angry face.

"Oh, one day I will wring that boy's neck like there's no tomorrow- Oh you woke up!" the chansey said as she walked over and put a hand on the gardevoir's forehead.

"What time is it?" Gloria asked.

"School just let out," the chansey answered.

"Thanks," Gloria said as she picked up her backpack from where Lucy had left it near her cot.

Gale was waiting outside the school for Gloria to come out. As soon as he had heard, it took both of the Steelton siblings to hold him back from beating the crap out of Grond then and there. When he finally calmed down, he had decided to wait for Gloria. He had given Luke his car keys and planned to walk back to his house. It wasn't that far, but it was easier to drive there.

"Gale?" Gloria said when she saw him leaning against the flagpole.

"Gloria!" Gale said as he realized she had come out. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

Gloria looked at Gale thoughtfully. They had met the day before when they ran into each other and already Gale was concerned for her wellbeing. They knew next to nothing about each other, but he was reaching out to her. He was the first to notice her. She had never met someone who had cared so much about her.

"Gloria?" she came back to Earth with a jolt.

"Wha?" she said.

"I said 'Are you okay?' and you never answered," said Gale.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Alright, if you say so," the Blade Pokemon said, eyeing her with obvious concern.

"Why were you waiting for me?" she asked.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt or anything," he replied with a smile.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked, thinking she might faint again on her way home.

"Uh, sure," she said.

They started on their way. Gloria's house wasn't very far, so she just walked to and from school instead of riding the bus. Although, usually she was alone. Now she had someone to talk to. She had now completely lost her withdrawn attitude from before. She couldn't help it. She felt comfortable with Gale.

"So…" Gale said, trying to bring up a topic he knew he shouldn't.

"What?" Gloria asked, although inwardly knowing what he was going to ask.

"What happened between you and Garret?"

"Well…" she started.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Hello," Garret said, sneaking up on Gloria while she was looking through the bookshelf._

_Gloria let out a little squeak out of surprise._

"_Wow, you scare easy, don't you?" Garret laughed._

"_Why are here?" she asked quietly, feeling very tense in his presence, as if something bad was going to happen._

"_Simple. I going to give you the honor of going out with me," he replied, blatantly staring outright at her chest._

"_Uh, no thanks," she said politely edging away from Garret._

_Garret started laughing when he heard this. "That's funny, I thought I actually heard you say no," He said._

"_I did say no," the gardevoir replied._

_Suddenly, Garret had a claw to her throat._

"_I don't recall giving you a choice," he growled._

_She screamed. Seconds later, Lucy ran around the corner._

_**-End Flashback-**_

"The first thing I remember after that is waking up in the infirmary," she finished.

"That asshole!" Gale said when she stopped talking.

Gloria smiled a little that Gale was getting so worked up just over her.

"Here's my house. Um, thanks," she said.

"No problem," replied Gale before he began his long walk home.

* * *

**Hello, my people! **

**What do you think?**

**I have put up a poll for who I introduce next. It will be up until May 30, 2012**

**R&R**

**MONKEYBUTT FOREVER!**


	7. Anger

**I DO NOT NOR WILL I EVER OWN POKEMON OR ANY OTHER THINGAMAJIGGER THAT IS MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC. (PLEASE NOTE THAT ANY AND ALL FORMS OF THINGAMAJIGGERS ARE OWNED BY WHACHAMACALLITS INC.) I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS AND THE VERONA REGION.**

**ON WITH THE MONKEYBUTTING STORY! :)**

* * *

"Grrrr," Luke growled out, grinding his teeth. If there was one thing he hated it was a bully.

"He's dead tomorrow," Luke said.

"I know what you mean, but we can't do anything about it. It's his word against ours," Gale said angrily.

Lucy looked back and forth between the two sophomores who both looked ready to kill. She shook her head sadly at the fact that they were helpless. Everyone knew Garret had done it, but they had no proof.

**-The Next Day-**

After he had gotten to school, Gale retreated into his thoughts. He hoped to come up with a plan to get revenge on Garret for what he did to Gloria.

"You need to eat," Gloria said. Since the incident, she had become more open with Gale, trusting him because she knew he was a real friend. After all, only a real friend would get so angry about something that happened like that.

"Fine," Gale said, but even then he only ate small bites. He couldn't waste his focus on something as trivial as food. He wanted the perfect plan, something that would leave Garret begging for mercy. He won't be able to make a plan like that if he wastes time eating.

Gloria frowned, but knew she couldn't do anything more. The Blade Pokemon sitting beside her was determined to destroy Garret. She appreciated the principal of it, but did not like the fact that whatever he would do would probably include violence.

"Sooo," Lucy said. Things had become awkward for her when ever she was around the Embrace Pokemon known as Gloria

"Yes?" Gloria asked.

"I don't know, just trying to break the ice," she replied sheepishly.

Gloria raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Lucy sweatdropped at the awkwardness that she was feeling.

**-2 Hours Later-**

Gale was on his way to the principals office to give him a note from his science teacher about needing new microscopes or something like that when he saw through a window Garret dragging Gloria into a secluded little niche in-between two buildings. He was instantly filled with rage started running to the closest door leading outside.

**-Shift to Gloria and Garret-**

"Why are you doing this to me?" Gloria asked while she flailed at him helplessly.

"That's an easy question to answer," he replied coldly, "You're an easy target. You're spineless. I can do anything I want to do and you aren't gonna do a damn thing about it."

Gloria started crying miserable tears, because she knew he was right. She was too timid.

"She might not, but I will."

Both Gloria and Garret turned around, shocked, to find Gale standing at the entrance to the little alcove that they were in.

"What? You didn't think I'd bring backup?" Garret sneered.

Suddenly, a Seviper and a Gengar appeared from the shadows behind the Mach Pokemon.

Gale narrowed his eyes. He had seen these two around school, but they didn't seem like bad guys. So why were they helping that jerk? He soon got his answer when the Seviper glanced nervously at Garret. _'Ah. So they're afraid of Garret,'_ he thought.

"Originally, they were to make sure she didn't do anything stupid," he continued, pointing a finger at the captive Gardevoir, "But this will be so much more fun,"

He threw Gloria to the ground and got into a battle pose. '_You should have taken my offer'_ he thought maliciously.

Gale narrowed his eyes, extended his blades, and extended his psychic senses. A stray thought crossed his mind, _'It's my third day of school and I already have an enemy. Oh joy…' _he thought sarcastically.

The Seviper lunged at him with a Poison Fang. Gale reacted with a Psycho Cut that hit the Poison-type right between the eyes. He flew back into the wall, but stood up, albeit shakily.

"Destroy him!" Garret commanded.

The Gengar nodded fearfully and fired several Shadow Balls at Gale, following up with a Shadow Claw.

Gale dodged each shot with ease, and activated a Night Slash to counter the Shadow Claw.

The Gengar was shocked that the Gallade knew Night Slash. He hadn't expected him to have an answer to his Shadow Claw.

"What? Didn't you think I would be prepared to fight Ghost-types?" Gale asked. He had trained himself to fight both Ghost-types and Flying-types, knowing that he was weak to their attacks.

He ceased his talking as the Shadow Pokemon **(Author's Note: not Shadow Pokemon as in Colosseum or Gale of Darkness. Shadow Pokemon as in description of Gengar) **took it up a notch. After a few strikes back and forth the Gengar accidentally left his side time open and only realized it when he was struck by Gale's Night Slash. After that, Gale had barely enough time to dodge the incoming Pin Needle from the Seviper.

Garret watched them battle with a smirk. Gale had completely lost interest in him and was focusing on his followers. At least that was it seemed…

Gale's psychic senses told him that Garret had not moved yet and he immediately fired a Shock Wave at him, just to piss him off.

Garret growled as the Shock Wave passed harmlessly over him, his Ground-type abilities protecting him.

"Nuisance," he said right before he used Dig to get directly under Gale.

'_I hoped he would do that,'_ Gale thought with a savage grin. He used Earthquake immediately, knowing that Garret was directly under him and would therefore receive maximum damage. The Seviper was harmed from this attack as well and got extra damage from the type disadvantage he had. He immediately passed out from the cumulative damage.

"You little pest!" Garret said as he climbed shakily from the hole he had dug, "Dragon Pulse!"

He fired an enormous ball of draconic energy at Gale, who flinched from the poisoning he got from one of the Seviper's attacks. Once the orb hit, Garret charged in with Dragon Claw.

But when the smoke cleared, it revealed a confused Garret looking for the blue "shiny" pokemon.

"What are you looking for?" said a cold voice that sounded frighteningly similar to Gale's.

"Huh?" was all Garret could say before a blue and white blur quickly struck as it ran past him with a Leaf Blade sticking out.

"Aaahhh! How are you so fast?" Garret said, clutching his stomach.

"Steadfast. It increases my speed whenever I flinch," Gale said as he came to a stop next to Gloria.

"Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling down to her level.

"Yeah, just a bump," she replied. Her head actually felt like a spike had been driven into it, but she didn't want to worry him.

"Aaarggghhhhh" Garret roared, before he ran at Gale while his back was turned.

Without so much as blinking an eye or turning his head, Gale used Psychic to trip Garret and apply enough pressure to keep him from standing up.

"Do you still want me to keep from being violent with him?" Gale asked with a smirk.

Gloria smirked right back at him. "Bring him to his scaly knees."

"I hoped you'd see it my way," Gale said cheerily as he stopped the pressure, but still kept a firm grasp on Garret's body.

"You'll pay for that!" Garret roared, angrier than ever at how Gale seemed to just be playing games with him.

"Bring it," Gale said tauntingly.

"Aaarrrrggggghhhhh!" he said as he charged a Hyper Beam.

Gale easily extended his Psychic hold to include the Hyper Beam right before the Garchomp fired. He manipulated the beam into the shape of a dragon head and maneuvered it back at Garret with no difficulty. He then tightened his hold on Garret to make sure he stayed in one place. Using a reversed Protect, he kept the blast from causing damage to them or the buildings.

"Let's get you to the Nurse," Gale said, helping Gloria up.

"Thanks," she said weakly.

Unbeknownst to them, Garret was still conscious. He feebly raised his head, and with the last of his energy, fired a Dragon Pulse at Gloria before collapsing. Gale had not yet toned down his psychic powers and sensed the Dragon Pulse. He quickly pushed Gloria out of harm's way right before it hit him, its energy burning the sensitive protrusion on his chest. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a familiar Lopunny entering the little alcove.

* * *

**What do you think? I've been trying to extend my battles, but hey no one's perfect. :-)**

**I will be including the characters chosen in the poll in my next chapter**

**Until then…**

**MONKEYBUTT FOREVER!**


	8. Recovery

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS, THE STORYLINE, AND THE VERONA REGION**

**POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO**

**ON WITH THE MONKEYBUTTING STORY! :)**

* * *

"Oowww," Gale groaned as he regained consciousness.

"You're awake!" someone screamed.

Suddenly, pain shot through Gale's body, centered in his chest area. He leaned forward reflexively, and was immediately pushed back down by the other pokemon in the room.

Gale opened his eyes to see Luke, Lucy, and Gloria pushing him down. He released his tensed muscles and looked around the room.

It was a small area with few comforts. A small T.V. was mounted on the wall opposite him. The bed he was laying in took up most of the room, but a few small chairs had been squeezed in for the visitors. He could easily guess who had used which chair by the objects that were near each seat. One had a rather large book, another had a phone with an unfinished text, and the last held a game system that was making annoyingly false explosion sounds every now and then.

"What happened?" the Blade Pokemon asked.

"Simple. You kicked Garret's ass, you saved Gloria by pushing her away from the Dragon Pulse that was heading towards both of you, and got hit with the very same Dragon Pulse," Luke said with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember," Gale said, looking up thoughtfully.

All three teenaged visitors shared a collective sweat-drop at his calm realization.

"How long am I going to be stuck in here?" he asked.

"Only for a few more hours if everything turns out okay," said a Slowking as he came in, dressed in a doctor's attire.

"Good. I wouldn't be able to stand staying in bed for more than about 2 hours while awake," Gale replied, relieved.

After a few tests, Gale was checked out with a clean bill of health. Except for one thing…

"Your chest horn was burned pretty badly by the Dragon Pulse. You will feel flashes of pain coming from it every now and then, but they should become less and less frequent as time passes. Take this medicine for a week and it should be healed," the doctor advised, handing him a small bottle of pills.

**-1 Hour Later-**

Everyone had piled into Gale's car and drove towards Gale's house.

"So, how did you guys find me?" Gale asked, curious. He then flinched from the pain.

"We didn't. Lora did," Luke said.

Gale frowned curiously at this statement. How did Lora know?

"While Garret was busy with you, I managed to send a message to Lora with my phone," Gloria explained when she noticed Gale's questioning look.

"I see…But where's Lora now?" he asked. If she had gotten him help, then why wasn't she with them?

"She said she had some family stuff going on," Lucy said.

Gale made a mental note to thank Lora later.

…Then he cursed loudly from the pain that burn was generating.

**-At the Psychra House-**

"Mommy, where's brother?" Katie asked innocently.

They were both waiting in the living room for Gale to come back.

"Uh, he went out with his friends," Gardenia said with a forced smile. The doctors had called to tell her about Gal's horn burn, but that didn't mean she wanted her six-year-old daughter to know.

"We're home!" Gale said as he walked in.

"Gale! How are you feeling?" Gardenia asked, concerned.

"Horrible," he answered with a grimace as the pain hit him again.

Gardenia just gave a sad smile at her son, thinking _'That boy is going to get himself killed one of these days'_.

Gloria walked in, but immediately exited the room when she realized that Gale's family was there. Unfortunately for her, Gardenia saw her.

"Oh! Gale, who is your friend?" she asked.

"What? Oh, that's Gloria. She's a little shy," he informed her, whispering the last part.

Katie, not hearing the last part, walked over to where Gloria was standing in the hallway.

"Hi!" she said brightly.

Gloria jumped at the sudden voice and looked down towards Katie.

"Uh, hi," she responded after she calmed down.

"You look like my mommy," the young Ralts said.

"Thank you," Gloria said politely. She wondered why she was being so nervous. _'It's just Gale's family. How bad could they be?'_ she thought.

Gloria walked back into the living room and sat down next to Lucy, who had come in while she was in the hall. Katie followed and sat next to her mother.

"So, you're the girl that Gale hurt himself for," Gardenia said.

Suddenly, Gloria remembered why she was nervous.

"Mom!" Gale exclaimed embarrassedly.

"Just kidding," Gardenia said, holding her hands up innocently.

"…_mothers…"_ Gale muttered.

"Seriously now, I'm glad neither of you were hurt too badly," Gardenia said with a warm smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Psychra," the younger Gardevoir said.

"Oh no, call me Gardenia. Mrs. Psychra makes me feel old," Gardenia replied.

…(Silence)…

"Guys, let's go up to my room," Gale suggested, feeling the awkward tension in the air.

"Sure," they all replied.

After around half an hour, Gloria's mother picked her up from Gale's house. A few words were exchanged between Gardenia and Mrs. Gerdev before they left.

**-The Next Day-**

In Battle 101 the whole class was in an uproar. The reason why is that they heard that Garret would be suspended for three weeks. No one knew why, except for the fact that he got in a fight with someone.

"Alright, quiet down," Blaise said, but was ignored by the entire class.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

"Good. Now that I have your attention, I would like to introduce two new students who came to this area of Verona a few days late," he opened the door to let in two girls, a Luxray and a Ninetales.

The Ninetales had long blonde hair with red tips. Behind her were nine long tails that seemed to be the exact same color as her hair. She had two small fox-like ears that stuck straight up from her head. She wore a simple, yet elegant yellow shirt with matching pants. She was stunningly beautiful and all the guys' jaws dropped. Her kind red eyes scanned the room, but seemed to pause for a second when they reached Luke. For a split second her eyes showed a hint of amusement, but the most likely cause was the small piece of egg that was stuck to Luke's chin. The mirth immediately vanished as she resumed her looking about the room.

The Luxray, on the other hand, was a completely different story. She looked around like the Fox Pokemon beside her, but when her fierce golden eyes met with a guy, they only showed contempt and loathing. Other than that, she was still hot like lightning. She had medium length hair that stuck out uncontrollably and was charged with static electricity. She wore a black long-sleeve shirt that changed into a sort of glove when it reached her hand. It had retractable, metal claws at the end of each finger. As for her pants, they were black and ended in some shoes that were much like Lucy's.

"This is Nina Thails and this is Lucia Rayes," Blaise continued, gesturing to each girl in turn.

"Nina, you can go sit in that desk behind Steelton. And Lucia, you can go on the other side of Psychra," he said, pointing to were they should be seated.

"Now, before we go to the battlefield, we are going to see how to counter a physical attack with a long-range attack…" Blaise droned on, knowing that no one was listening, but talking it anyway.

"Hi, I'm Gale," said the Gallade as he put out his hand for her to shake in a friendly gesture.

Lucia looked at him, growled, and sent a small shock through her glove as she swatted his hand away.

Gale, uninjured by the shock, frowned and muttered "Geez, there's no need to be rude about it. I was just trying to be nice," as he faced forward in his seat.

"Don't take it personally. She acts like that with every guy she meets," Nina said.

"How do you know her?" he asked.

"We're half-sisters. We have the same Dad," she replied.

"I see…" he said, glancing at Lucia.

"Should I ask why she only hates guys?" he inquired.

"No," she answered simply.

Gale nodded. This was going to be interesting…

* * *

**Hello to my various peoples! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it sucks, I experienced some really bad writer's-block halfway through. Please forgive me.**

**I will be bringing back the Delcatty from Chapter 3: First Day part 1. She will be in the next chapter and we will learn who she is.  
**

**R&R(For anyone who doesn't understand what that means, Read & Review)**

**MONKEYBUTT FOREVER!**

**P.S. I am thinking about changing my Author's name. If you have an idea for a new name and a new catchphrase, then shoot me a P.M.**


	9. Lucia and Nina

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS, THE STORYLINE, AND THE VERONA REGION**

**POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO**

**ON WITH THE MONKEYBUTTING STORY! :)**

* * *

"This week, we will be having a mini-tournament to see how well you can do in a different battle format than what we have been doing recently. Everyone is required to participate, but it is up to you if you want to win…" Blaise left that hanging, wanting his students to decide whether they really wanted to apply themselves or not.

The class had headed outside once he had finished with his lecture that nobody paid attention to. Not even Blaise was paying attention, he was just reciting from memory without truly thinking about what he was saying. He could have told the class that he had a crush on the swim coach, a milotic, without even noticing.( But luckily for him, he never said anything like that.)

"What's the reward for the winner?" someone yelled out.

"Other than extra credit and fuel for your already over-inflated egos, nothing," he said much to the irritation of his class. There was an instant uproar at this, some angry at his comment about their egos, others angry at the lack of award.

"Wow. I didn't think we would be having a tournament so early in the school year," Gale commented to Luke and Nina, completely ignoring the full-blown riot that had erupted around them.

"And on your first day too," Luke said to Nina. She just shrugged in response and wondered who would win.

Separate from the crowd, Lucia scowled at Gale and Luke, wondering how her sister could be friend with guys. Men were the bane of her existence. They always found a way to screw things up. They were unreliable, worthless, and idiotic. Personally, she could not stand the presence of a male near her. She briefly (And when I say briefly, I mean half a second) wondered if she was wrong, but quickly crushed the idea by reminding herself that men were scum that didn't even deserve to kiss the ground they walked on.

"Fine! I'll think up something for the reward, but in the meantime we need to get this started," Blaise yelled out, annoyed. This seamed to somewhat appease the students, although some of them still grumbled about not having huge egos.

"First is… Rayes and Crooba," Blaise called out. Lucia and a Crobat approached the field.

The Crobat was a short pokemon, but wasn't freakishly tiny. He wore a purple shirt and some matching pants with some small purple shoes. Four wings stuck out from his back, but the things that attracted your attention most were the fangs that could be seen when he opened his mouth.

"Hey beautiful, you should quit now. After all, we don't want to see that pretty face messed up, now do we?" the Crobat said with what he imagined to be a charming smile.

"Oh no. He just made a big mistake," Nina said, glancing at Lucia to gauge her reaction. Unfortunately, this proved to be impossible as Lucia's face was completely devoid of any and all emotion as she tried to process what the Bat Pokemon had said. When she finally recovered from the shock that a male would dare speak to her in such a manner, her face immediately showed the rage she was feeling inside.

"You're going to be the only one who's messed up after this battle!" the furious Luxray screamed at him. The Crobat was taken aback at how angry she was. He just thought he was being suave after all.

"Begin!"

Lucia instantly charged in with an Iron Tail that launched the Poison-Flying type halfway to the moon.

When he came back down, Lucia was waiting with a Charge Beam. Crooba tried desperately to flap his wings to get away, but he wasn't fast enough. The Electric type attack hit him square in the chest, knocking the air out of him. In the back of his mind, he wondered how he could let himself get beaten by a girl like this, but he forgot all about that when Lucia used Thunder Fang on one of his wings. He tried to use Steel Wing to knock her off, but the electricity prevented him from focusing properly.

When he finally succeeded in dislodging her, he fired a Dark Pulse at her. Sadly, it couldn't stand up to the Discharge she fired at him. The electrical energy tore through the Dark type attack and hit him with maximum power. The cumulative damage from the super-effective attacks finally took its toll on him when he hit the ground, efficiently knocking him out.

"The winner is Rayes," Blaise yelled to the astonished crowd.

Gale was impressed. Not at her power, but at her strategy in the latter half of the battle. It was common knowledge that Crobats were useless without their wings and she used this information to handicap him so he couldn't escape her Discharge, which she expertly used as a finishing move.

"Where did she learn to battle like that?" he asked Nina.

"Oh, she's always training herself to fight all sorts of pokemon. When I ask why, she tells me that she wants to be stronger than any and every guy she meets," Nina answered.

Gale nodded, but didn't ask any thing else. For the rest of class they watched the battles. Eventually, they were called individually for their battles. Luke and Gale both won easily, but Nina only managed to pull out a win at the last second. Although she didn't hate men with a passion like her sister, she did get very angry when her opponent said she should just go back to the kitchen where she belonged. After that, he was sent to the Nurse with a minor concussion.

"Are you sure that you've calmed down?" Luke said uneasily when she rejoined them.

"Aw, are you afraid of little ole' me?" she said teasingly.

"No! I just wanted to make sure!" he replied a little too quickly as Gale and Nina burst out laughing.

"Oh man, you should've seen the look on your face!" Gale said while gasping for breath.

"Oh my gosh! You're blushing!" Nina pointed out before falling into another laughing fit.

"Shut up!" Luke said while trying to hide his face.

"Come on, man. We were just kidding," Gale said to his friend as he calmed down. Luke just glared at his friend and didn't respond.

"Nina!" Lucia yelled as she and the rest of the class went back inside.

"It's time for Gym!" she continued, wanting to get her half-sister away from the males A.S.A.P.

"Alright! I'll be there in a minute!" Nina yelled back to the Luxray.

"Bye guys!" she said to Gale and Luke before running after her sister.

"Bye," Luke said, gazing after her.

"Dude, you are crushing on her big time," Gale said.

"No, I'm not!" Luke said a little too quickly and a little to defensively.

"Yes,"

"No!

"Yes,"

"No!"

"No,"

"Yes!

"No,"

"Yes!"

"Fine," Gale said, smirking.

Luke blinked, narrowed his eyes, and said, "You're a jerk."

Gale laughed and replied, " I am very aware of that."

**-In the Cafeteria-**

"Why would you ever want to be around those _inferiors_," Lucia couldn't even bring herself to say _guys_.

"Would you please stop being so cold towards them? They're nice, especially that Lucario, Luke," she said.

"No, I won't. They are perverted scum who are only acting nice to get in your pants," she replied harshly.

"Oh, come on! We're not all bad."

Lucia turned around to find Gale standing next to her with a tray.

"Liar. I can see right through you. Don't think you can trick me with a few mere words. Like I said, you are all scum," the Luxray said angrily.

Gale looked her straight in the eyes and said, "You can believe whatever you want, but that doesn't make you right."

Nina just looked at Gale, shocked that he had the courage to stand up to her sister. Lucia, however, was caught completely off guard. Never before had a male looked her directly in the eyes and said something with such conviction. She was stunned speechless, but reluctantly admitted to herself that the boy had guts.

The Gallade, completely unaffected, looked calmly back at both of them before stating that they needed to walk forward. The girls shook themselves from their stupor and stumbled ahead. But not before Lucia spat out a scathing remark.

"You are scum. You don't deserve what you have."

Gale just smiled and replied unblinkingly, "I've been called worse. And I agree that I don't deserve what I have. Which is why I try to enjoy it while I do have it."

What he responded with surprised Lucia, but she didn't let it show.

"Do either of you want to sit at our table," the Blade Pokemon invited.

"Sure," Nina answered.

"No, we don't," Lucia refused, throwing a look at her sister.

"Yeah, I do," said the Fox Pokemon, frowning.

Lucia stared at her sister incredulously. "So you would rather sit with someone you barely know than with your own sister?" She asked frowning.

"If you keep acting like this, then yeah, I will," Nina said.

"You can sit with her at our table," Gale said.

"Fine, if only to defend my sister from pokemon like you," said the Gleam Eyes Pokemon

Gale rolled his eyes, but refrained from saying anything, not wanting to further anger her.

"We're going to need a bigger table if you keep inviting pokemon over," Lucy said, frowning. After they got their food, Nina and Lucia followed Gale over to their table. Luckily, it had 8 seats, so there was still room for them to sit. Lucia sat down as far as she could from Gale and Luke.

"Lucia, Nina, these are my friends, Gloria, Lucy, and Lora," Gale introduced, motioning to each girl in turn.

"Nice to meet you," Nina said politely, but Lucia just nodded to them.

Lunch pasted by quickly as Nina and Lucia were welcomed into the group. The only problem was that Lucia never conversed with Luke or Gale directly. Instead, she would tell a girl what she wanted to say, and have the girl repeat it to the boys. At first this was met with some very negative opinions, but Gale told them it was fine and Luke agreed.

After lunch, Gale ran back to his locker, having forgotten his notebook. As he raced through the halls, he practically ran into someone in his hurry.

"Wow, you must be a real klutz to run into me each and every time we meet," he heard. His eye snapped open to meet none other than the Delcatty from his first day. But this time she was with a group.

"I see you've built up a following," Gale said calmly.

The Delcatty frowned at his lack of reaction. She had really thought she could embarrass him in front of her friends.

"How dare you run into Delia like that!" one of her lackeys spat at him.

"Oh, so your name is Delia?" Gale asked.

"You really don't know who I am? I merely blamed your lack of respect the last time on the fact that you had never met me, but now I'm known around school. How could you not know who I am?" she practically yelled.

"Hmmm," Gale held his hand to his chin in a mock thinking way, "Maybe, because I don't care who you are."

That comment was answered with a slap across his face. Delia, the one who had slapped him, immediately had a blade at her throat and was looking at Gale's blood red eyes.

"Never slap me again," Gale said with venom in his voice as he retracted his blade back into his elbow.

Delia's little group gasped at what he had one when their leader said fearfully, "Come on. Lets get out of here." With that, the Delcatty and her group ran off with their tails between their legs (literally).

Gale sighed and wished he hadn't done that. It was just a reflex from years of training. _'But she did have it coming,'_ he thought to himself. He just sighed and walked the rest of the way back to class. He was already late, why rush?

* * *

**Hey guys! I have decided to keep my name as it is. But I will be bringing in a new part to my Author's note…Steve! He is my robot servant sent from the future by my great-great-great grandson as a birthday present. He will be commenting on my story alongside me, so enjoy!**

**Also, for anyone who wants to take out their frustrations on my story or just be a jerk, go ahead. I don't mind. But be warned, Steve is not so patient when I am insulted.**

**MONKEYBUTT FOREVER!**


	10. The Fight

I would like to thank all of my dedicated readers and anyone else who is just reading this story for the first time. Thank you.

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS, THE STORYLINE, AND THE VERONA REGION**

**POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO**

**ON WITH THE MONKEYBUTTING STORY! :)**

* * *

It had been several weeks since Lucia and Nina joined the group. Since then, things had fallen into a sort of routine. During Battle 101, Nina, Gale, and Luke would converse when they weren't battling. During History, Gloria would take notes frequently as if worried that there would be a pop quiz, which never happened. At lunch, Lucia had started to talk to the guys, but still hated them with a passion. Although, it did puzzle her as to why they were being so nice to her when she acted so cruel to them. After lunch, everyone would go to their classes and meet up again in the parking lot after school let out. These meetings didn't last long as everyone went home soon after. Luke and Lucy would hang out at Gale's house until their mother called to tell them to come home. The next day, the cycle would repeat.

The tournament continued as students who lost placed bets on who would win. Personally, Gale was very uncomfortable with other pokemon betting their money on him, but decided to let them have their fun. Eventually, Nina lost to a Vaporeon and Luke lost to a Zangoose, but Gale and Lucia won their matches easily. Gale fought skill, strategy, and strength, while Lucia fought with raw power and anger. They both knew that they would eventually need to battle each other, and each knew that it had to happen. The tension between Gale and Lucia became almost tangible when they were near. This fight had become about more than proving oneself on the battlefield, it had become a war of beliefs. Lucia believed that if she beat Gale, it would prove that all men were weaklings and that women were superior. Gale believed that if he beat Lucia, she would understand that not all men are how she described them.

Today was the day that Gale and Lucia, after all those battles, were finally going to fight. Without a word exchanged beforehand, they each took their positions at opposite ends of the field and prepared themselves.

"Begin!"

Lucia charged in with an Iron Tail, but Gale dodged the attack with ease. Sadly, he couldn't avoid the Charge Beam aimed at him. It hit him point-blank in the chest and almost knocked him out of bounds.

"I'm not out yet," he said to himself. Gale powered up a Psycho Cut with one arm-blade and a Leaf Blade with the other. He charged in with the Psychic-type attack in front of him. As Lucia jumped to the side, she got a Leaf Blade right to the stomach. It knocked her off her feet and gave Gale enough time to get to a safe distance to prepare another assault. The Luxray picked herself up and shot a glare at Gale. He was a little dizzy from trying to use two attacks at once, but soon steadied himself with his blades raised. Lucia decided that if she could paralyze him, than he wouldn't be able to move so quickly. She ran at him while preparing a Discharge. She released the electricity and almost hit Gale. She would have if he hadn't blocked it with a Night Slash. He had activated it to deal some damage if she came in close, but as that was not the case, it made a good defense.

"How can you block my Discharge?" Lucia yelled, astounded that a _male_ could block her most powerful attack. Gale didn't respond, simply keeping his blades raised. She growled, angered by his silence, and tried to hit him with another Charge Beam. He dodged the beam, but noticed that Lucia seemed to form an odd grin after the attack was finished. He furrowed his eyebrows at this, wondering what she was planning.

Lucia gathered her power and fired another Discharge, but this one was different. It was much bigger, brighter, and faster than her last one. It was as if she had fired a bolt of lightning at him. His eyes widened as he remembered that Charge Beam has a 70% chance of raising the user's Special Attack stat. He didn't even bother to try dodging; instead he chose to try his ultimate defense. He activated Night Slash and Psycho Cut, one on each arm, and held them in an X in front of him. The intermingling energies reacted in an unpredictable way, fusing together into one unconquerable power. Even so, the Discharge managed to deal some damage to Gale. The damage, plus the drain from holding up the attacks against the strength behind the Discharge, left Gale running on fumes. However, he wasn't the only who was tired. Having put all of her energy into the attack, Lucia was left exhausted. Her eyes widened upon seeing the Gallade was still standing. This wasn't possible, that was all her energy _plus_ that of the stat boost. He should be dead, but he seemed fine, not considering his fatigue. Her eyes met his and they gave a simultaneous nod. Then, they both collapsed.

Several minutes later, Gale woke up with an ice-pack on his forehead. He looked around and found himself leaning against a tree near the battlefield. The rest of class was watching a battle, now that things had returned to normal and there was nothing to compete for. Lucia was lying nearby, still unconscious.

"I've never seen someone battle like that with my sister."

Gale looked up to see Nina standing above him with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Well, it's just that no one has matched her strength before. She has never met an opponent that truly challenged her," the Ninetails explained.

"And I'm the first one?" Gale asked.

"Yep, you are the only pokemon to have ever tied with her. Before, she would obliterate her opponents easily, but when she battled you she actually had to put forth all of her energy and power to try and defeat you," Nina said. "That has never happened before and I wonder how she will react when she wakes up."

"Ow, my head," Lucia groaned as she regained consciousness.

"Well I guess you're about to get your answer," Gale said to Nina.

"Huh?" Lucia said confused. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs and looked at Gale.

"You tied with me," It was a statement, not a question.

Gale nodded and noticed something. She didn't look at him with disdain anymore. Her eyes seemed to hold a grudging respect and she spoke normally, rather than venomously.

"So what happens now?" she asked.

"Well, from what I can tell, there are two paths we can take. We can be friends or we can be enemies," Gale said while staring at the sky.

Nina didn't interrupt, wanting to see what her sister chose.

Lucia seemed to take this under careful consideration. If they were friends, it would make things much easier as she knew her sister would continue her friendship with Gale, Luke, and their various friends. If they were enemies, she would be eating lunch alone and she did enjoy the company that Gale's friends provided. Then she considered Gale. When they first met, he had been polite and introduced himself. She had shocked his hand. When they met again at lunch, he had shown no fear of her and invited them to his table. Again, she acted coldly and refused, but sat there anyway to be with her sister. Each and every time he saw her, he was friendly and polite while she was cruel and cold. This left one big question. Why? She had seen him interact with that spoiled Delcatty on her first day and seen him be cold to her. No wait, she was unkind to him first, he was always polite at the beginning. But after she was acted like that, he was cold and intimidating. Why didn't he act like that when _she_ was mean to him?

Lucia turned to Gale, "Why are you so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I saw you with that Delcatty. You were polite at first, but when she insulted you, you acted cold and threatening. When I insult you, you are still polite and friendly. Why?" she asked.

"Oh, you saw all that," Gale answered with a grimace, "There is a big difference between you and her. She is spoiled and uses people without caring. You do care, but you rarely show it. I see how you look after your sister. You only want what's best for her," Gale explained, "Delia only wants what _looks_ the best. She only hates what she can't use. That is not a good reason to hate. You only hate guys. To have a specific hatred like that, something must have happened. That gives you a reason to hate. But even with a reason, you shouldn't completely cut yourself off. You are cruel to men, so they can't get close to you and hurt you. You train yourself so no male can feel superior to you. But you never consider that it is possible for there to be _good_ guys around you. I'm nice to you because I can see that there is a nice girl inside you, but you won't let her out. I'm trying to help you let go and be that nice girl," he finished.

"So, which do you want to be? Friends or enemies?" he asked with his hand out like when they first met.

Lucia looked at him and shook his hand. "Friends."

* * *

**Me: Awwwwww! So they're friends now! Hooray!**

**Steve: This is illogical. If the girl has a hatred of males, why does she befriend the Gallade?**

**Me: Steve, don't try to understand emotions. You'll just fry your circuits.**

**Steve: …**

**Me: Steve?**

**Steve: *smoke starts coming from his ears and smells like burnt rubber***

**Me: Aahhh! Steve! *dumps water on Steve's head***

**Steve: What happened?**

**Me: You tried to analyze emotions.**

**Steve: Oh. *smoke comes from ears again***

**Me: You idiot! *Dumps water on his head***

**Steve: What happened?**

**Me: Nothing. Absolutely nothing.**

**Steve: Oh. Well I need to go recharge. Goodbye.**

**Me: …Wow…For a robot with a computer for a brain, he is a real idiot.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Bye!**


	11. Friends

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS, THE STORYLINE, AND THE VERONA REGION**

**POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO**

**ON WITH THE MONKEYBUTTING STORY! :)**

* * *

"What!" Gale exclaimed.

They had not rejoined the class yet and Nina was telling Gale what had happened while he was unconscious.

"Luke is battling someone named Garret Grond," Nina replied, shocked at his reaction.

"Why are you freaking out?" Lucia asked, frowning.

"I forgot that he was coming back today!" Gale said.

"What do you mean, 'coming back'?" Nina asked, confused.

"He was suspended for three weeks, because he tried something he shouldn't have," the Gallade explained, not wanting to anger the already suspicious Lucia by telling her what Garret really did.

"Okay… Let's get back to the group," Nina suggested.

They walked back and saw Garret right as he was finishing the battle. He used one last Dragon Claw and Luke was sent out of bounds as if he was shot from a cannon. Nina ran over to check on him while Gale walked over to Garret.

"I hope that you've learned your lesson, because if I hear that you tried something you will be dead," Gale said icily.

Garret just growled and shoved past him. Gale glared at his retreating form as Lucia came over.

"I'm gonna guess that you two aren't friends," she said.

"Good guess," Gale replied, frowning.

They walked towards Nina as she helped Luke up.

"Are you alright?" Gale asked.

"I'm fine, but he's gotten stronger. A lot stronger," Luke said.

Gale frowned and looked back towards the class. Garret, in the middle of the group, glared right back at him.

**-At Lunch-**

Lora frowned. Gale was being oddly quiet today. Usually, he was talkative and social. Today, he seemed lost in his thoughts and oblivious to the rest of them.

"Hello? Get your head out of the clouds, I need to ask you something," Lora said, waving a hand in Gale's face.

"Huh?" Gale asked. He was thinking about the chances of Garret trying something again. He probably wouldn't be aiming for Gloria anymore, but he could still go for another girl in the school.

"You seem distracted. What's up?" Lora asked, resting her head on her hand.

"You remember what Garret did three weeks ago? Well, I'm wondering if he'll try it again on another girl," Gale explained.

"You worry too much. Besides, he won't try anything right away. You need to relax," Lora said.

"I guess so," Gale sighed.

"On a different note, how would you like to go with me to a concert this Friday night?" Lora asked.

"Why me?" Gale questioned, curious as to why she would choose him instead of someone else in the group.

"You're the only one who doesn't have plans. Lucy has a project that she needs to do. Gloria is studying. Nina and Lucia will be at a family reunion. And Luke didn't even give an excuse, he just said no," Lora explained.

"Alright, who's performing?" Gale asked.

"Hot Metal," Lora answered.

"Wait, those tickets were sold out since last Tuesday. How did you get them?" Gale asked.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" Lora asked, tired of answering all of his questions.

"I would if I didn't have anything to ask about. Now, tell me how you got those tickets," Gale replied, smiling.

"My cousin knows a guy who works for the band," Lora answered.

"Awesome. It's a date," Gale said.

"Oh, we're dating now?" Lora teased.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that!" Gale denied, waving his hands in front of him.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you," the Lopunny said with a smile.

"You're evil. You know that?" Gale said said, frowning.

"Yep. Why else would I tease you like that?" Lora asked rhetorically.

Gale just stuck his tongue out at her. She did the same as she stood up to leave.

"See you then!"

* * *

**Me: Interesting… Is she showing interest or just being friendly?**

**Steve: The answer is quite obvious. She is sho-**

**Me: Shut up! Or you'll spoil the next chapter!**

**Steve: How do I 'Shut up'? 'Up' cannot be 'shut'. It is impossible.**

**Me:*sweatdrops* It's just a figure of speech. It means 'stop talking'.**

**Steve: Why don't you simply say that?**

**Me: I don't know! Why should I know, anyway?**

**Steve: Humans made the term. You're human. Therefore, you should be able to explain.**

**Me: *Switches Steve off* Finally, peace and quiet.**

**Steve: You do realize that I can turn myself back on, don't you?**

**Me: Aahhh!**

**Thanks for reading! Put a review if you liked it! :) Leave this story if you didn't. :P**

**Bye!**


	12. Concert

**I apologize to anyone who saw the first version of this chapter. It sucked, so I took it down for rewriting.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS, THE STORYLINE, AND THE VERONA REGION**

**POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO**

**ON WITH THE MONKEYBUTTING STORY! :)**

* * *

The week passed very quickly for Gale and his friends. Lucia was much nicer, but she was still slightly cold to Luke. Speaking of Luke, he and Nina had been getting closer lately. Gale and Lucy both harassed Luke about this frequently, but only when Nina wasn't around.

"Mom, I'm going out!" Gale told her on Friday night.

"Where are you going?" Gardenia asked.

"I'm going see a concert with a friend," Gale explained.

"Who?" she asked.

"Lora," Gale answered distractedly. He was trying to find his keys.

"Oh, so you're going on a date?" Gardenia inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"What! No! We're just friends!" Gale exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure. I believe that," his mother replied sarcastically with a smirk.

Gale sighed, decided to not even bother to try to correct her, and left.

As he pulled out of his driveway, he remembered that he had no idea where the concert was. Lora had never told him and he forgot to ask her.

"Damn," he cursed quietly.

Right as he was about to call Lora, he received a text.

**From: Lora Bunnee**

**Concert is at Moon Field.**

'_Perfect timing,'_ Gale thought as he drove off.

Moon Field was just that, a field where the moon can be seen perfectly. Mostly, it was used for public festivities, but it was sometimes used for concerts and private picnics.

As Gale parked in a small dirt parking lot, he noticed many teenagers hanging out while the band set up on a small portable stage.

He heard some knocking on his window and noticed Lora standing outside his car.

He rolled down the window and she said, " Are you coming out? Or are you just gonna stay in your car?

"Well, if I stay in the car, I get leather seats and the radio. If I go outside, I get the cold, hard ground and an awkward conversation while standing around," he replied with a smile.

"Good point," she conceded as he unlocked the door for her to get in.

"So, how long until they start?" he asked, nodding his head towards the Hot Metal.

"Not long. So, how does it feel to have two girls crushing on you?" Lora asked.

"What are you talking about?" Gale asked confused

"Oh come on. Lucy obviously likes you and Gloria blushes every time you talk to her," Lora said.

"That's news to me," Gale said.

"Really? You don't notice that they agree with almost everything you say? Or that Lucy got extremely jealous when you invited Lucia and Nina over to our table? What about how Gloria seems to idolize you? It seems highly unlikely that you wouldn't notice something like that," she said.

"Can you please stop talking about that?" Gale exclaimed.

"No, I can't. Have you chosen one of them yet?" Lora asked, smiling at how shaken Gale seemed to be.

Changing the subject, Gale said, "What about you? Almost all of the guys in school are crushing on you."

"Not you?" Lora asked, already knowing his answer.

"Nope." He said, not even giving a reason.

"Why not?" she said with a mock-offended tone.

"I tend to want to get to know someone before I develop feelings for them," he explained.

"You know me," she replied.

"Yeah, I also know Nina, but I don't have a crush on her," he said.

Rolling her eyes with a smile on her face, she noticed the band was turning on all of their amps and lights.

"Oh, they're starting," she pointed out to him.

"Huh? Oh! Come on!" Gale said as he got out of his car.

**(I'm sorry, but I cannot write my own lyrics so just insert the lyrics to your favorite song and move to the next line)**

**-Six Songs Later-**

"That was awesome!" Gale said to Lora as he walked away from the stage.

"I know! I can't believ- Wait, isn't that your car?" Lora pointed towards a guy trying to break into Gale's car.

Gale frowned, but he soon got an evil grin on his face as he got an idea.

"Stay here," he said to her while he walked over to the Pokemon.

As he got a closer look, he realized that it was a Dusknoir that was attempting to take his vehicle. He wore an odd grey shirt with a face-like design on it and had six odd growths sticking from his jaw. An odd golden antenna stuck out from his short hair. His red eyes seemed to glow while he focusing on the lock on the car door.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Gale yelled at him, acting like an average passerby.

The Dusknoir whirled around, startled, but tried to mask it with an air of arrogance. "What does it look like? I'm trying to get into MY car."

"Whoa, this is your car? Nice ride," Gale smirked inwardly as he bent over to get a closer look at the car. This was gonna be fun…

"Yeah it is, isn't it?" the Dusknoir said, enjoying the ego-stroking.

"Too bad it isn't yours," Gale said as he straightened up abruptly.

"Yea- Wait, what? Of course it's mine!" the Dusknoir said, fuming.

"No it's not. Because this is mine." He said gesturing to the vehicle with one hand and pressing a button on his car-remote. His car chirped in response.

The Dusknoir's eyes went wide at this, but it did not last long as he said, "Give me the keys."

"No." Gale answered.

"If you were smart, you would give me those keys," the Dusknoir said, sticking his hand out. "Because if you don't, I'll TAKE them."

Gale raised an eyebrow. "If YOU were smart, you would back off my car."

Growling, the Dusknoir charged a Shadow Ball in his hand. "Gimme those damn keys."

Gale extended his elbow blades menacingly. "Try it. I dare you."

The Gripper Pokemon laughed. "You're a Psychic and Fighting-Type! You stand no chance against a Ghost-type like me!" To prove his point, he fired his Shadow Ball at Gale.

Gale promptly dodged the attack, but was hit with a Shadow Sneak when he landed.

"You see! You couldn't even tell that the Shadow Ball was a distraction! Hah! You're nothing!"

As Gale stood up, he was struck by another Shadow Sneak. The Dusknoir kept this up as he tossed Gale all around.

Lora was watching with a frown. _'Why isn't Gale doing anything?'_

Eventually, the Dusknoir stopped his assault and let Gale fall to his hands and knees.

"Are you done?"

Suddenly, the Gale in front of the Dusknoir disappeared as another Gale knocked him forward with a Night Slash.

"That thing you just wasted all your power on? That was a Substitute, you idiot. THAT was a good distraction. When you fired that Shadow Ball, it was blatantly obvious that you're the kind of person to strike while your opponent's guard is down. So why can't I do the same?" he said with a shit-eating grin. "Now the REAL fun begins."

He used Earthquake to launch himself into the air and charged a Night Slash as he fell. With the momentum increasing his speed and the type-advantage, Gale's attack did major damage.

The Dusknoir was barely standing while Gale was just fine, standing above him.

"Aaaargggg!" the Dusknoir tried one more Shadow Sneak, but Gale was ready. He fired off a Shock Wave that immediately U-turned around to the Dusknoir as he reappeared behind Gale.

"No, how could I loose? Uunngg," he said as he fainted.

"Impressive," Lora said as she walked over.

"Thank you," Gale said as he mock-bowed to her.

"Oh man! I gotta get home!" Gale exclaimed as caught sight of the time on his watch.

"See you at school!" he yelled over his shoulder at Lora.

She just smiled amusedly at him before walking to her car. Which, luckily, was Dusknoir-free.

* * *

**Me: There. I think that was much better than the previous version. Except for the lack of song lyrics.**

**Steve: It is satisfactory.**

**Me: Would it really be impossible for you to show any emotion?**

**Steve: In my first appearance two chapters ago, you said to not analyze emotions. In order to produce artificial ones, I must have a thorough understanding of what I am copying.**

**Me: I'll take that as a no.**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**


	13. Choices

**OMG! I'm sorry that I'm late, but I've had a lot of stuff going on recently. Sorry!**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS, THE STORYLINE, AND THE VERONA REGION**

**POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO**

**ON WITH THE MONKEYBUTTING STORY! :)**

On Monday, Blaise told Gale, Luke, Nina, and Lucia to stay in the classroom when the other students where leaving.

"What's up Blaise?" Luke asked.

"I wanted to tell you all that there is a REAL battle tournament going on at the City Stadium. You're not old enough to compete in the tournament, but I've got some extra tickets if you want to come," Blaise explained.

"Okay. Now, what's the REAL reason you want us to go?" Gale asked skeptically. Why would a teacher just offer up tickets?

"Well…" Blaise said sheepishly, "a Battle 101 teacher from Sinnoh will be coming here to see her son compete, but she was also my rival in college. I just want to show her the powerful students I've been teaching to wipe that stupid smirk off her face! She is always flaunting that her students were unbeatable, but wait till she sees you guys. And girls," He added the last part as an afterthought when he saw Lucia glaring at him.

"No," they all responded simultaneously as the started to leave.

"Whoever comes with me gets twenty bucks," the Blaziken offered.

They paused. "Make it thirty and you have a deal." Lucia said over her shoulder.

"Fine," Blaise sighed, having good students was just too expensive nowadays.

"When is it?" Nina asked her teacher.

"Next Saturday," he said.

"Alright, see you then," Gale said as they left.

**-In the Cafeteria-**

"Wait, he asked you four to go too?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Yeah, but he's paying us thirty bucks," Lucia said.

Gale looked at Lucy. "What do you mean 'too'?"

"He asked me to come, but I wish I had asked for payment like you guys did," Lucy said glumly.

"It would have been kind of you to have gone with him without payment," Gloria said, frowning.

"All he wanted to do was show us off like trophies," Nina said. "If I'm gonna be used for something like that, I expect to be paid."

"She does have a point," Luke said.

Gloria rolled her eyes, but didn't press matters further.

**-After School-**

"Bye!" Gale said as Luke and Lucy left.

"Oh, Gale!" Gardenia called from the kitchen. "I want you to take Katie to the park, okay?"

"Fine," Gale sighed.

Gale walked up the stairs and knocked on Katie's door. "Come on, we're going to the park."

"Yay!" she screamed as she ran out her door.

**-At the park-**

"Big brother! Push me!" Katie yelled at him from the swings at the playground.

"Alright, I'm coming," the Gallade said as he stood up from the bench.

"Wee!" she exclaimed while he pushed her.

"What are you doing here?"

Gale turned around to see Garret standing behind him.

"I could ask the same of you," Gale motioned for Katie to hide while he extended his blades for battle.

"Relax, I'm not going to battle you," Garret said, eyeing Gale's blades. "Not in front of my baby sister,"

"Baby sister?" Gale asked, confused. Garret motioned towards a gible playing in the sandbox. She was a small girl with grey hair. A small shark fin stuck up from her head and a short tail peeked out from her bottom. Two small missile-like appendages on both sides of her head kept her hair in check. She wore a loose-fitting red sweater and grey pants.

"Yeah," Garret looked over at his sister and Gale could have sworn he saw the corner of his lips twitch into a small smile.

"We need to talk," the Garchomp said as he turned back to the Blade Pokemon.

Gale nodded, not saying anything. Garret walked over to a bench and sat down. Gale didn't sit, instead choosing to lean against a nearby tree.

"Listen, I'm sorry," Garret said.

Gale's eyes widened. "What?"

Garret looked at him and sighed. "I've been doing a lot of thinking recently and I know that what I did was wrong,"

Gale gave Garret a look of obvious distrust. "Am I supposed to believe that? You tried to rape my friend a few weeks ago!"

"You think I don't know that! My family wouldn't even look at me when they found out!" Garret said angrily, yet sadly, "They wouldn't even let me near my sister! I saw that little girl that you were pushing on the swings. How would you feel if your parents didn't even let you look at her? I was an ass, but I still cared about my family!"

Gale was struck speechless. Never had he seen Garret say something like that. He had only seen him being a jerk to everyone around him, but seeing him break down like this made him have second thoughts.

"Fine, I'll give you another chance, but if you betray my trust, I'll take you down so hard your grandkids will be born dizzy." Gale said while raising a blade halfway to eye level.

Gale didn't spend much more time at the park. He found Katie and left soon after his conversation, still feeling the tension in the air.

They arrived home as the sun was going down and they walked in. Gardenia looked at Gale as he passed by and saw that he was deep in thought. Deciding not to disturb him, she started cooking dinner for herself and her children.

**Me: I'm really sorry that I'm late, but I had to take care of some housework.**

**Steve: You should be more punctual.**

**Me: Oh yeah? You ARE my robot SERVANT. I could make you do the work.**

**Steve: Please disregard my previous statement.**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review! (Preferably some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Stuff that I can use to make myself better.)**


	14. That was the last muffin!

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS, THE STORYLINE, AND THE VERONA REGION**

**POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO**

**ON WITH THE MONKEYBUTTING STORY! :) **

At dinner, Gale was very quiet, not talking much unless spoken to directly.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Gardenia asked, tired of the silence.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Gale responded, obviously trying to avoid the subject.

"Really? You think that you can hide something from me?" his mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gale looked at her and sighed. "No, it's just that I'm not sure what to do."

"This kid at my school did something REALLY bad to a friend of mine and today he asked me to forgive him for what he did," he explained.

"Does this 'kid' have a name?" she asked.

Gale sighed again, as he was really hoping she wouldn't ask that question. "Garret Grond" he mumbled under his breath.

Gardenia looked at her son sharply. "The Garchomp that put you in the hospital?"

"Mom, calm down. I really need some advice," Gale said.

Gardenia frowned, but sat down anyway. "Why should you forgive him? He tried to rape Gloria and tried to beat you to a pulp."

"Let me rephrase that. I need some 'impartial' advice," Gale corrected himself.

"Look, all I can say is you are the only one who can decide what you want to do. If your father were here than maybe you could get some better guidance, but for now, do what you think is best," she said.

"I guess you're right. I suppose I'll just have to wait and see how things go," Gale said as he finished his dinner.

**-The Next Day-**

"My brain hurts," Luke groaned as he, Gale, and Gloria walked out of History class after a pop quiz.

"You should have studied," Gale said, smiling.

"That's easy for you to say. Your partner isn't an over-excitable Raichu," Luke said.

"And your point is…?" Gale asked, smirking at his best friend.

"My point is that your partner is the top student. You can just copy her notes," Luke grumbled.

"You've got me there," Gale said.

"Uh, guys? We're going the wrong way," Gloria said. They had obliviously been walking in the opposite direction than the Cafeteria, instead heading towards the Gym.

"Oops…" Gale said as he corrected himself.

"My brain must really be fried if I'm walking AWAY from food," Luke groaned.

"Quit your complaining," Lucia said as she and Nina walked towards them.

"Where did you come from?" Gloria asked, having never noticed them using this hallway to get to the Cafeteria.

"Spanish class," Nina replied simply.

"Oh really? Puedes entender lo que estoy diciendo en este momento?" Gale said in Spanish. _(Translation: Can you understand what I'm saying right now?)_

Everyone was staring at him open-mouthed at his fluent Spanish.

Noticing their shocked expressions, Gale shrugged. "My dad's job required him to know several languages. He taught me a few."

Lucia recovered quickly and responded with, "Yo, si puedo." _(Translation: Yes, I can.)_

"Are we going to lunch or what?" Luke asked, rubbing his stomach.

Gale chuckled, but agreed. He was kind of hungry too.

Arriving at the Cafeteria, they saw Lucy and Lora arguing over the last oran-berry muffin.

As he walked up to their table, Luke got an evil idea. He walked right up to them…

…and ate the muffin in one bite.

"What the hell?" Both Lucy and Lora exclaimed furiously.

Frowning, Gale smacked Luke on the back of his head.

"Hey!" Luke said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Get some manners," Gale told him as he sat down.

Still grumbling, Luke sat down as well.

"That was the last muffin!" Lucy said, still angry.

"Do you want it back?" Luke asked, making a big show of trying to regurgitate it.

"Are you two about to kill each other?" Nina asked curiously.

"Too many witnesses," Lucy growled.

"Oh my, I've gone mysteriously blind. I'm temporarily incapable of seeing any crimes committed in front of me," Gale said while faking loss of his sight, others at the table doing the same.

"Oh good, then you can't see me doing this," Luke said, punching Gale's shoulder.

"Hey, there's no need for violence," Gale said, grinning.

"Yes, there is," Luke said.

Gale just smirked as he turned back to his food.

**Me: Okay, I know that I'm late, but I have a good reason for it. A storm knocked out the power in my house. Without power, the internet router couldn't work. Also, Steve is busy charging his battery, because he couldn't last night. He told me to tell all of you that he apologizes as well.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review!**


	15. The Tournament

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS, THE STORYLINE, AND THE VERONA REGION**

**POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO**

**ON WITH THE MONKEYBUTTING STORY! :)**

* * *

As Saturday finally arrived, we find Gale and his friends waiting in the park for Blaise to arrive.

"So…" Nina said, bored out of her skull.

"Do any of you know who's competing in the tournament?" Lucy asked.

"Nope. Although I bet we'll be able to find out at the arena," Gale said.

"I'm bored. Who wants to battle?" Luke asked, trying to find some way to lessen his boredom.

"I'll battle you," Lucia said with an evil smirk.

"No thanks…" Luke said fearfully, backing away slowly.

"How 'bout me?" Nina asked.

"No," Lucia answered for him.

"That's not your decision," Nina told her, frowning.

"Too bad. I don't want him to play some dirty trick on you," Lucia said.

"I thought we went over this already," Gale sighed. "Not all guys are bad."

"Stay out of this!" Lucia and Nina said simultaneously.

"This is awesome!" Luke said, grinning like mad, "I've got girls fighting over me!"

"Not really," Lucy told him. "If Nina battled you now, it would only be to spite Lucia. If Lucia battled you, she'd obliterate you so you wouldn't fight her sister."

Luke frowned. "Kill-joy."

"How about we battle?" Gale asked, hoping to change the topic.

"Huh? Oh sure," Luke agreed.

As they both walked to the park's battlefield, Lucy was left behind to take care of the arguing sisters. "Okay, calm down…"

Gale and Luke stood about twenty feet apart in an open area of the park. Both of them eyed the other cautiously (Luke more so than Gale).

Without warning Gale rocketed forward, a Psycho cut already formed on both of his blades.

Luke waited until the last moment before jumping up, and over Gale, only to see Gale use the Psycho cuts to pivot himself around so that he was facing Luke.

Luke was sent hurtling backward at an astounding pace, due to a well-used Psychic by Gale. Luke got up and did his best to ignore the pain of the super effective attack.

Gale shot forward once again, with two Psycho cuts already ready to slash, however Luke had a plan this time…

Luke prepared an Aura Sphere between both of his hands and aimed it at Gale. Gale reacted quickly and jumped into the air, still keeping his Psycho cuts formed. However, Luke fired his Aura Sphere into the ground, causing a smoke screen of dust to form.

Gale landed and couldn't see a thing. Before he could do anything, he felt a Metal Claw strike him, and send him forward, stumbling a bit.

He was suddenly rushed with a Bone Rush, and was hit with it multiple times.

Gale knew that he wouldn't be able to hit a fly with the smokescreen up, so he decided to use a more risky move.

Gathering his energy, he slammed his foot into the ground causing a strong (But very localized) Earthquake.

It didn't clear up the dust, but it did get Luke off of his back long enough for Gale to jump up, and out of the smoke screen.

As he landed he saw a tiny movement inside the dust. Acting with lighting-like reflexes, he fired a Shock Wave. A curse of pain a few seconds later, made him grin, as he realized he hit his target.

Gale saw Luke charging out of the dust and immediately charged a Leaf blade on one arm, and a Psycho cut in the other, rushing towards the approaching blue figure.

Gale reached the blue figure just as it came out of the dust, only to see a series of Aura Spheres in front of him at point blank range. The may not have been overly effective type-wise, but that many, at point blank still hurt like hell.

Gale felt a familiar club like object strike him repeatedly, after the fourth strike, Gale shot a Psychic attack, and interrupted Luke's Bone rush.

Taking the advantage while Luke was recovering from the super effective attack, Gale launched forward and nailed him with a Psycho cut that sent Luke flying.

One quick dash later and Luke found a Psycho cut being pressed against his throat by, none other than Gale.

Gale then said two words that Luke hated so much.

"I win."

"Shut up." He replied, irritated.

Gale just smirked as he helped his friend up.

As they walked back to the group, they noticed Lucia and Nina were talking calmly as if they had never been fighting.

"I thought you two were angry at each other?" Gale said, curious.

Lucia just shrugged at him. " Who won?"

"Take a wild guess," Gale said, smirking.

"My guess is that you won," Lucy replied.

"Ding ding! We have a winner!" Gale said.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Do you really need to gloat?"

"Would you have gloated?" the Gallade asked him.

"Fair point," Luke conceded.

"There you are! I've been looking all over the park!" Blaise said as he walked up to them.

"We were right here the whole time," Lucy said, frowning.

Blaise, ignoring her, motioned for them to follow as he led them back to the parking lot.

"You guys can follow my car, right?" he asked them.

"Sure," they all replied.

"Alright, I'll wait for you all to get in your cars and we'll be off!" Blaise said as he climbed in to his convertible.

"How did he buy that car on a teacher's salary?" Nina asked.

"Who knows?" Luke asked rhetorically, shrugging.

"I call shotgun!" Lucy said as she ran towards Gale's car.

"What?! No fair!" Luke said as he chased after her.

"Babysitting those two is always fun," Gale said sarcastically.

Lucia just smirked at him as they separated, both going to different cars. She was riding with Nina.

"Move!" Luke demanded, standing outside the car.

"No," Lucy said, grinning.

"Just get in the back," Gale told him.

Luke grumbled as he opened the door, climbing into the back seat.

Soon, they were at the arena where the matches would be held.

While the teenagers waited at a table in the food court, Blaise went off to find the bathroom.

As he was walking back to the table after he finished his "business", he caught sight of his old rival from college.

Changing his path, he walked up to her. "Lisa Frost."

As she turned around to look at Blaise, he noticed several teenaged pokemon surrounding her.

"Blaise Burner," she identified. Lisa Frost was a Froslass. She had two icy-blue eyes and a waterfall white hair cascaded down her back. Two hollow horns of ice protruded from her skull, making Blaise wonder if she ever got a brain-freeze. She wore a simple dress with an ice-design covering the bottom half. Two long, baggy sleeves covered her arms. Anyone looking at her back would see a small pair of fairy wings jutting from her back.

"I'm guessing you finally got a job at some low-budget school," she said, smirking.

Blaise, not willing to admit she was right, retorted. "And I'm guessing that you're still a bitch."

"Tell me, do you know anyone with the skill to compete in this tournament?" she asked, ignoring his comment. "Because my son will be taking home the trophy."

"Tch, any one of my students could beat your kid," Blaise said as he rolled his eyes.

Lisa smirked. "Oh really? How about we make a bet?"

"I'm listening…"

* * *

"I'm back," Blaise said as he sat down at his table with the teens.

"What was the deal with you and the Froslass?" Luke asked.

"Nothing. We just made a little wager," he responded with a knowing smirk.

Before any of them could ask what he was talking about, a large screen mounted on the wall turned on, showing that the tournament was about to start.

"Come on!" Blaise said as he quickly stood up, motioning for the kids to follow him to their seats.

As they sat down, Gale noticed Nina looking over a sheet of paper. "What's that?" he asked.

"A list of who's fighting," she answered. "That's odd…"

"What?" the Blade Pokemon asked.

She looked at the list carefully. "Gale, do you know anyone named 'Gary Psychra'?"

Gale looked at her, shocked. "That's my dad's name!"

* * *

**Me: Wow. That was unexpected.**

**Steve: What are you talking about? You knew this was going to happen. You wrote it.**

**Me: NEW TOPIC! A huge thanks to Lespy for making the awesome battle scene at the beginning.  
**

**Steve: Are you too lazy and uncreative to write them yourself?**

**Me: *ignores Steve* Also, if any of you have any complaints about the battle, talk to him, not me. ;) jk  
**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review!**


	16. Gary's return to the tournament

Hey guys, sorry I'm late, but I've been reading iBoy by Kevin Brooks. It's pretty good and for those who like Sci-fi or kids getting superpowers, I highly recommend it. (Also, I'm just lazy… ;))

I'm pretty sure that by now you would all realize that I don't own Pokemon, but I'm gonna put the disclaimer anyway. ;)

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS, THE STORYLINE, AND THE VERONA REGION**

**POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO **

Soon, the tournament battles were underway. Due to the amount of Pokemon competing, multiple battles would be held at the same time. As all of the competitors battled, a certain blue Gallade was busy looking over the field for someone.

"Where is he?" Gale muttered to himself.

Nina looked at him strangely, wondering why he was so focused on finding his dad.

"His dad doesn't come home very much, so it's a big deal when he does," Lucy answered Nina's unspoken question.

"Why not?" Lucia asked, frowning.

"Gale's dad's job takes him around the world. He doesn't often get time to come around like this," Luke said.

"YYYEEEAAAHHH!" Blaise cheered at the battling Pokemon, not paying any attention to his students.

The whole group sweat-dropped at his attention span or lack thereof.

"Anyway, Gale really looks up to his dad. If not for him, Gale wouldn't be the person we see today," Lucy continued.

"So he could've turned out to be some sleaze-ball, right?" Lucia asked.

"Possibly," Luke said, shrugging, "Gale and I wouldn't have even known each other if it wasn't for his dad."

"And then you'd be a real mess," Gale commented, still staring at the field.

"You heard all of that?" Lucia questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Every word," Gale confirmed.

"Even the part where Lucia said you could be a sleaze-ball?" Nina asked.

"Yep. She was right, though. If not for my dad, I could have been a scumbag, like Lucia thought I originally was," Gale said, turning to his friends. "Although it wouldn't have been very likely with my mom."

"What does your dad do?" Nina asked.

'_Endless questions, one after the other…'_ Gale thought, but answered anyway. "I'd be lying if I told you that I knew. My mom is the only person who knows what he does while he's gone. All I know is that we get a check in the mail each month from his 'work'."

"AND NOW, A RETURNING TOURNAMENT CHAMPION, GARY PSYCHRA!" the announcer said, while a giant screen showed one of the battlefields specifically.

Gale's head turned so fast his friends worried it might snap, but he didn't notice. He had instantly honed in on a tall Gallade walking towards one side of the field. He watched intently as a referee blew a whistle and his father took a familiar stance.

"Isn't that Gale's stance when he is about to battle?" Nina asked Luke. He nodded, staring at the field attentively.

Gary Psychra's opponent, a Hitmontop, bowed respectfully to him.

The Hitmontop wore a blue shirt and brown pants. An odd, brown spike protruded from his dred-locks. Behind him, a tail stuck out, ending in a ball with a spike jutting from it.

Gary did the same and resumed his stance. He was already making a strategy...

"BEGIN!" the referee shouted.

Hyaaahh!" The Hitmontop screamed, jumping up and landing on his horn. He quickly started a swift rotation, stirring up the dirt as he spun towards Gary.

Gary promptly dodged, but not before firing a Shadow Ball at his opponent.

Despite the moves ineffectiveness, it managed to startle the Hitmontop, who quickly lost his balance.

While his opponent was vulnerable, Gary charged in with a Shock Wave, following with a Psycho Cut.

The Hitmontop barely managed to dodge the Shock Wave, but was caught completely off guard when his opponent landed the Psycho Cut on him.

Back in the stands…

"Wow, he really knows what he's doing," Nina said, impressed.

"My dad isn't one to mess around in a fight," Gale said, "If he wants to beat you, you're going to be beat."

"Could he win against you?" Lucia asked.

"He could easily beat both of us in a two-on-one battle," Gale said.

Lucia looked shocked. Apparently, Gale's dad was really strong or else Gale wouldn't be saying that. He really wasn't someone who just says empty words.

Back on the Battlefield…

The Hitmontop had really taken a beating. He hadn't expected his first opponent to be so strong. He knew he would be in for a tough battle when they announced the he had already won the tournament once, but this was just ridiculous.

Gary decided it was time to end the battle. He took a deep breath as he prepared his final move…Close Combat.

Gary's fists and legs started to glow as he stared at his opponents, locating several weak points in the Hitmontop's defense. He charged forward, the energy around his legs assisting him. He punched his opponent with enough force to knock him into the air. Jumping up, Gale starting an assault of punches and kicks to his opponent's various weak points. The Hitmontop was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

As Gary used his Psychic abilities to assist the parametics in putting the Hitmontop on the gurney, his son's friends had trouble bringing their jaws back up from the floor.

**Me: So? What did you think?**

**Steve: It was okay…**

**Me: I wasn't asking you!**

**Steve: And I wasn't asking you if you were asking me, did I?**

**Me: …Shut up**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**


	17. Gale? Dad!

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS, THE STORYLINE, AND THE VERONA REGION**

**POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO**

* * *

"What was that?!" Lucia exclaimed, "I've never seen an attack like that!"

"That was Close Combat," Gale informed her. " It's an extremely powerful Fighting-type move that is very difficult to master."

"No kidding!" Luke said, frowning. "Most Fighting-Type Pokemon can only dream of using that move. When did your dad learn it?"

Gale shrugged, "All I know is that it took him three months of training under a martial-arts master in the Kanto region before he could use it."

"ALRIGHT! THE COMPETITORS WILL BE TAKING A SMALL BREAK. THE BATTLES WILL RESUME IN FORTY-FIVE MINUTES!" the announcer said.

"Perfect." Gale said as he stood up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked, finally noticing his students.

Gale chuckled. "To chew my dad out for not telling his family that he was coming back."

* * *

_Meanwhile in the waiting room…_

Gary Psychra was calmly waiting for his next match when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned, raising an eyebrow as he saw whom it was.

"That was a good battle," the Hitmontop said.

Gary smiled. "Thank you. No hard feelings, right?"

The Hitmontop nodded, a friendly smile on his face.

Suddenly, they heard a loud commotion outside the door.

They rushed outside and were stunned to see a guard trying to keep a blue Gallade from entering (with little success…).

"Gale?" Gary asked, immediately recognizing his son. "What are you doing here?"

"There you are!" exclaimed Gale, frowning. "Why didn't you let us know you were coming to town?"

"I apologize for the inconvenience sir," the guard said. "This boy simply refused to leave."

Gary rolled his eyes. He spoke to the guard first. "That is my son. While he may be a bit immature, it's no inconvenience." He smirked a little at his last statement.

Gale rolled his eyes as the guard let him past. "They really need better security at this place. Or at least smarter employees."

The guard heard this, but he let it slide. Teenagers and their big mouths…

"I want an answer, now," Gale said.

"Wait, this is your son?" The Hitmontop asked.

Gary smirked at him. "What do you think?"

Now that he thought about it, he could see similarities between the two Blade Pokemon. The way they rolled their eyes, the easy confidence they both exuded, even their voices sounded similar…

"Anyway," Gary said turning to his son, "I did call. This morning, in fact."

Gale frowned, but realized that he had left early to get to the pick up Luke and Lucy and had probably missed the call.

"So why are you here?" Gary asked his son.

Gale shrugged, "My teacher had tickets, so he let me and my friends come."

"HARRY SPINNER, PLEASE REPORT TO THE BATTLE FIELD! YOUR SECOND MATCH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN." Said a voice over the loudspeaker.

"That's me." The Hitmontop, now known as Harry, said. "See you!"

"Bye," Gary said, nodding.

Gale face-palmed, his father's attention span was the equivalent of a Pachirisu's.

Gary turned to his son. "You should probably get back to your friends, but don't worry we'll talk more at home…"

* * *

**Me: Hello! Keeping this updating schedule is becoming more difficult than I expected, with school and all… But it doesn't matter because I refuse to give up on this story!**

**Steve: The real reason he couldn't update is because he was too busy reading other people's fanfictions to write his own.**

**Me: See! I'm late because I love all of your stories so much!**

**Steve: *_whispers* Did I say that correctly as you requested?_**

**Me: *_whispers* Shut up!_**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

**Special shout-out to Obsidian Aquamarine for making the generous offer to help me with my story if I need it. You're awesome!**


	18. Blaise's Bet

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS, THE STORYLINE, AND THE VERONA REGION**

**POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO**

* * *

After the Tournament (which Gary won), Gale and his friends were walking back to their cars.

"Hold it!" They heard from behind them.

When they turned around, they were surprised to see the Froslass from earlier looking at them.

"Blaise, did you forget our bet?" Lisa asked.

"_Crap, I forgot…"_ Blaise muttered, but to Lisa he said, "No! I just thought you had backed out!"

"Yeah, because I would definitely pass up the opportunity to embarrass you," she said sarcastically.

"What is she talking about?" Gale asked.

"Do you remember the bet I mentioned earlier?" Blaise asked. "I bet that you could beat her son in a fight."

"What!? I didn't agree to this!" Gale said, angry.

"Sorry, but I knew you could handle this easily," Blaise said.

"Don't overestimate my strength," Gale said. "What are the stakes?"

"The loser quits their job," Lisa said, smirking.

"WHAT!? WHY WOULD YOU BET YOUR JOB!?" Gale exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter why he did," Lisa said. "All that matters is that he did. This is going to be so fun."

Gale frowned at her. "That's kind of cruel, don't you think?"

"I don't care," Lisa said, sneering. "Blaise is below me. I feel sorry for you, because you had such a pitiful teacher."

Blaise frowned. He remembered the tormenting she put him through at college. She sabotaged his projects, switched his tests with an incorrect one, and even took his clothes while he was showering. He became the laughing stock of the school, all because of her. But now he was used to it, and he couldn't bring himself to give two shits about what she thought of him.

But Gale didn't know that. And now he was pissed.

"Blaise is a great teacher, and a better person than you are, obviously," He said, glaring.

She laughed. "Prove it. Beat my son."

"You're on." Gale said, gritting his teeth together.

* * *

The group walked to a nearby public battlefield. Gale took up position on his side of the field.

"So? Where's your son?" Gale asked.

Smirking, Lisa held up three fingers. "Three. Two. One."

The ground below them started shaking, as they heard a loud thudding coming from behind them.

As they turned, Gale and his friends were shocked to see a Rhyperior approaching them. Each step he took seemed to shake the very earth beneath their feet. He was HUGE. He was as tall as Blaze and three times as wide. He had short hair that seemed to be the same color as red clay. Two sharp horns protruded from his head, the shorter one above the longer one. His arms were as thick as a propane tank, and complete with holes in his hands. His body was covered sturdy, orange slabs of stone. His bulky tail ended with a large boulder-shaped sphere.

"Did I forget to mention he was adopted?" she remarked.

"Robert, I have an opponent for you to fight," The Froslass said to the Rhyperior. "I hope this makes up for your loss to that Gallade in the tournament."

Gale smirked as he remembered his dad fighting a Rhperior that looked very similar to this one.

"Your dead." The Rhyperior said to him as he walked to the other end of the field.

"We'll see…" Gale said.

* * *

**Me: So will Gale be able to defeat this colossus?**

**Steve: Maybe, but the odds are not in his favor…**

**Me: What do you mean? Gale hasn't lost once in this story.**

**Steve: This Rhyperior defeated many opponents in the tournament. He is obviously a professional with immense strength.**

**Me: Hmmm… How will our hero fare against this foe?**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review! They motivate me to write every chapter!**


	19. The Bet is won

**Alright, before I start the chapter I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing my story! A special thanks to Lespy, Obsidian Aquamarine, Snivystar, and Arcangel who are my best reviewers SO FAR. Hopefully I will be able to add to that list. And to anyone who thinks they need an account to review, the reviews for my stories can still be submitted even if you don't have an account. Thank you all! **

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS AND THE VERONA REGION!**

**POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO!**

**ON WITH THE MONKEYBUTTING STORY! :)**

* * *

Gale ran forward, preparing a Night Slash. However, much to Gale's shock, the Rhyperior GRABBED his blade and threw him back to his side of the field.

Recovering quickly, Gale stood and faced his opponent.

Gritting his teeth, he ran back in, but jumped at the last possible second. He activated his Leaf Blade and swung it downward, coming in direct contact with the Rhyperior's head.

But, sadly, this didn't even seem to faze the Rhyperior as he knocked the blue Gallade away with his "wrecking-ball" tail.

Once again, Gale stood up. He was shocked that his opponent could not only grab his Night Slash, but he also took his Leaf Blade without a care.

Taking the Psychic and Fighting-type's silence as a challenge, Robert prepared his attack. Suddenly, several rocks exploded from the ground, then flew at Gale.

Gale barely managed to dodge the attack as jumped to the side, but he noticed the large indentations where the Rock Slide hit.

'_How strong is this guy?'_ Gale thought. Running in, he struck with another Leaf Blade, which did as much good as the last one.

"Is that all you got?!" Robert asked, amused. "Nothing can get through my defenses!"

"Oh yeah? Then how did my dad beat you?" Gale taunted.

"Your dad?" the Drill Pokemon frowned in confusion. Suddenly, realization dawned on him. "The Gallade was your dad?! Beating you down is going to be so much fun now!"

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

'_Gary's son?'_ Lisa thought to herself. She glanced at the Blaziken next to her. _'Blaise is teaching Gary Psychra's son? A kid with that kind of background shouldn't be taught by anyone less than me! Why is he going to some public school?'_

Blaze was watching the battle with rapt attention._ 'Crap, if this battle doesn't turn around soon, I can kiss my job goodbye…' _

Lucia frowned. _'Gale, what are you doing?! This guy should be a piece of cake for you to defeat! You're better than him…' _Lucia's eyes widened as she realized what she just thought. _'Wait, what am I thinking!? Did I just think that a GUY had skill!? Well, I guess its okay to say that about Gale. After all we did tie…'_

_Back to Gale…_

* * *

"Aagghh!" grunted Gale as he was hit by another Rock Slide. Despite the Type disadvantage, the pure power behind the attack was intense.

"Give up," the Rhyperior said, smirking. "You don't stand a chance against me. Your dad beat me by pure luck."

At the mention of his father, Gale suddenly remembered something his father had told him about large pokemon like Robert…

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Dad! I'm tired! Can we stop training now? Please?" a young blue Kirlia said._

"_Alright Gale, but only if you can tell me how to defeat a large pokemon with a lot of armor." said a smiling Gary Psychra._

"_Uh, I don't know. How?" Gale asked._

"_Large pokemon are usually strong, but not very fast or balanced. They have trouble with agile pokemon like Gallades. We can move quickly around and dodge their attack easily. They're often to bulky or heavy to move around as fast or as much as we can. If you can use those two weaknesses to your advantage, they won't stand a chance." Gary explained._

"_Okay, can we go inside now?"_

_Gary sighed, but his smile never left his face. "I guess so…"_

_End Flashback…_

* * *

"Of course!" Gale muttered. "I need to speed this battle up!"

Blocking the next attack with Protect, Gale ran towards Robert.

'_Haha! This idiot seems to think that his attack will work this time!'_ Robert thought, smirking.

But Gale never activated his attack, much to the confusion of everyone.

Instead, Gale, using a small Earthquake to boost him up, leaping over his opponent, turned quickly, and found exactly what he was looking for…a gap in the armor.

Sadly though, his window of opportunity did not last long as Robert's huge tail swung at him powerfully as he turned around to face the Gallade.

Jumping back to avoid the tail, Gale didn't notice the Rhyperior's fist as it swung at him with a fully charged Fire Punch.

Taking the full force of the attack in his gut, Gale was knocked far from his opponent. Standing back up, Gale grimaced from the stinging sensation radiating from his chest.

"_Gale, be careful!' _Lucy thought from the sidelines seeing his injury. Aloud, she said, "Kick his ass, Gale!

Smiling at her, Gale looked back at his opponent with a smirk. "I may not be a professional, but seems you aren't either, or you would have beaten me by now."

Growling, Robert yelled, "Shut up, weakling!"

"If I'm so weak, then why am I still talking? Why don't you make me stop? If you're strong enough, that is…" the Blade Pokemon continued his taunts, one after the other, infuriating the short-tempered Drill Pokemon.

"Aaaarrrrrrgggghhhh" he roared, charging the Gallade, who stood there calmly, smirking.

Using a technique very similar to when he battled Garret Grond for the first time, Gale stepped quickly to the side as he neared, used Leaf Blade and delivered a swift blow to the gap in his opponents armor. The momentum from his charge and the blast from the Leaf Blade, launched Robert into a nearby boulder, creating two permanent holes in the rock were his horns buried themselves.

Gale's friends, Lisa Frost, and some pokemon who had stopped to watch stood in stunned silence as they tried to comprehend what just happened.

Luke was the first to gather his wits and, being Luke, started roaring with laughter at his friend's victory. Blaze, Lucy, Lucia, and Nina soon joined him as they realized what just happened.

Lisa, however, was just staring, her mouth agape as the boy who beat her son walked forward and said simply, "Shut your mouth or you'll swallow a fly." Shaking her head free of her stupor, she glared at Gale, livid, and strode over to her son, who seemed to be stuck.

Grinning, he walked up to his group, and was met with them still trying to catch their breath.

"Great job, Gale!" Blaise said, beaming proudly.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Luke told him, holding his hand up for a high-five.

"Thanks," Gale said, bringing his arm up, winced and gently lowered it.

Seeing Gale in pain, Lucy dug through the bag they had brought and pulled out a Super Potion. "Here, this will help."

Gratefully, Gale used it and smiled as he felt the pain dull itself.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" yelled the enraged Rhyperior, now free from the boulder.

Putting his hands together, he slowly pulled them apart, small stone fragments leaving the holes in his palms and joining together, creating a very large boulder above his head. Roaring in rage, he threw it at them, clearly not caring who else he hurt in the process. "ROCK WRECKER!"

In a split second the rock was cut cleanly in half by a green blur. The pieces dropped to the ground, but the blur didn't stop. Continuing on its path, tackled Robert. When it stopped it was revealed to be Gary Psychra, looking very pissed off, holding a blade to the Ground and Rock-Type's throat. "You lost. Get over it. But when you start to threaten my son's safety, that's when I get pissed."

"Well now I see where Gale gets his anger from." Lucia muttered.

Releasing the terrified Robert, Gary walked over to his son and his friends, his expression becoming much calmer.

"Dad? I thought you went home. Why are you here?" Gale asked, confused.

"I could ask you the same thing," Gary said. "Besides, I heard that people were talking about a battle down at this field and I decided to check it out. I certainly didn't expect to see my son being beaten by one of my opponents."

"Actually Mr. Psychra, that's my fault," said Blaise with a guilty look on his face. " I bet my job that Gale could beat that pokemon."

"Do I know you? You seem familiar…" Gary asked.

"Yes, I'm Blaise Burner, your son's Battle 101 teacher."

"Weren't you that Combusken who lived in our neighborhood?"

"Yes…"

"Hm, we'll talk more when we get home, alright Gale?" Gary asked, turning to his son.

Gale nodded, but as his father walked away, his broke into a grin.

"What's so funny?" Nina asked.

"Nothing, just my dad is back to his usual self."

* * *

**Me: Hello my people! If any of you did not read my author's not at the top of the page, do so now!**

**Steve: Gale was lucky to pull out that victory…**

**Me: Yeah, if that battle had continued I don't think Gale would have been able to last.**

**Steve: Also, Lucia's thoughts surprised me.**

**Me: Did it?**

**Steve: No, but as your servant I must make you think you are a good writer.**

**Leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	20. Home After a Long Day

**ON my recent chapter some of you have been talking about me not updating as quickly and I apologize, but you must keep in mind that do have other things that I like to do and things I have to do. This does not mean I will be quitting this story, but if I don't update as much, please don't get angry. I can't force myself to write or the result will be a piece of shit that I will be very ashamed of. Wish me luck!**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS AND THE VERONA REGION!**

**POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO!**

**ON WITH THE MONKEYBUTTING STORY! :)**

As Gale pulled into his family's driveway, he saw his father's truck had taken his usual space. Rolling his eyes, Gale just parked where his mother's van would normally be.

"I'm home!" he yelled as he walked in the door.

"About time!" Gary said, from the living room.

'_Look who's talking,'_ Gale thought, smirking. "Where's mom?"

"She went to buy some groceries," Gary answered.

Gale sat down on the couch across from his dad. "You said we would talk. So talk."

"We will. But first, how have you all been?" Gary asked.

Gale shrugged. "We've been fine, nothing new has really happened."

"Good, now ask away." Gary said, leaning back.

"Where have you been?"

"Sinnoh."

"Why where you there?"

"My job."

"What took you so long to get home?"

"My job."

"Will you tell me what your job is?"

"Nope."

Gale sighed. He'd known that his dad wouldn't tell him, but he still felt the need to ask. _'Why can't he just tell me?'_

Gary looked at the clock on the wall. "Gardenia should be getting home soon."

"Alright. If that's all you want to tell me, I'll be going to my room," Gale said, standing up.

"Wait, I just got home and you're already leaving?" Gary asked in a mock-offended voice. "I'd think my son would at least wonder if I got him something from Sinnoh."

Gale turned on his heel. "You got me something?"

"Yes, I did." Gary said, grinning widely. "But I'll only give it to you if you can impress me with a battle."

"Challenge accepted."

_Meanwhile…_

Gloria was shopping for her family, as usual. She hummed to herself as she looked for her favorite brand of cereal.

'_Now all I need is milk,'_ she thought as she pushed her cart down the aisle.

With her mind occupied with her thoughts, she paid no attention to where she was going, and nearly knocked a woman down as she came around a corner.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Gloria said as she helped the woman gather her dropped food items.

"Gloria?" the woman asked.

Much to the young Gardevoir's surprise, the woman turned out to be Gale's mother, Gardenia.

"Mrs. Psychra!" Gloria gasped. _'Oh no! This is bad!'_ She thought frantically.

Noticing the teen's scared look, Gardenia smiled kindly. "Calm down. It's not like I'm hurt or anything."

"Yeah, I guess…" Gloria said quietly, not very reassured.

Gardenia sighed. "You know what? If you feel so guilty, then why don't you just help me get this stuff to my car?"

Gloria nodded, a small smile appearing on her lips.

While in the checkout line, the two Gardevoirs chatted about school and jobs and other inane things.

"Well, it's good to hear my son is being friendly at school," Gardenia said.

"Yeah, he's a good person. Sometimes, that is a rare quality to find," Gloria said.

Gardenia chuckled. "I hear you."

_Back to Gale… _

"You'll need to do better than that!" yelled Gary as he dodged his son's Psycho Cut.

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" yelled Gale in response, as he swung around and barely managed to hit Gary with a Leaf Blade.

"Nice, you actually got a hit on me… You're improving," Gary commented. "But that won't be nearly enough to beat me!"

Gary activated a Leaf Blade of his own and ran forward towards his son. Gale retaliated and they were in a battle of strength as they each tried to gain ground over the other.

'_Crap, I don't think I can keep this up!'_ Gale thought to himself as poured more and more power into his Leaf Blade.

'_Just a little more!'_ Gary thought, not willing to be beaten by his son.

"Aaagghh!" Gale yelled as his Leaf Blade weakened and he was thrown back by his father's power.

As Gary helped his son to his feet, he smirked. "You still have a lot to learn."

"Shut up," Gale said, rubbing his bruised shoulder. _'Just great, I sound like Luke.' _

**Me: Hello people! I'm making today a new holiday! Today is now International School-Sucks Day!**

**Steve: Bad day at school?**

**Me: _Very _bad day at school.**

**Steve: Good thing robots don't have school.**

**Me: *_Puts duct-tape over Steve's mouth* _Why did your manufacturers need to give you a mouth?**

**Thanks for reading! Leave me a review!**


	21. Is a plot finally forming?

**I have two points to make before this chapter begins.**

**First off, I will be doing some chapters for the holidays (Halloween, Thanksgivings, Christmas, Etc.)Each holiday will only last one or two chapters. I know these are extremely late, but, hey, I'm a lazy guy who is easily distracted by Youtube videos. Bite me. :)**

**Secondly, I won't be including any pokemon that are past the fourth generation. My logic is that Unova is based on the idea that it is very for away from the first four regions (technically five with Orre). Thus the lack of first-fourth gen pokemon (I'm not talking about the sequels). Also, the fifth generation has a different feel to it that I won't typically mix with the others. I don't know why it does so don't bother asking.**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS AND THE VERONA REGION!**

**POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO!**

**ON WITH THE MONKEYBUTTING STORY! :)**

* * *

Gale sighed as he walked back in the house behind his father. "Great, even after all this time I still can't beat you."

Gary chuckled as he got himself a water bottle from the fridge. "Don't be so down on yourself. What I do requires me to be at the top of my game at all times."

"I'm not down on myself. I'm just getting tired of waiting for **my** turn to kick **your** butt," Gale said, smirking.

Gary just rolled his eyes. "Come on, I need to give your present from Sinnoh."

Gale frowned. "But I thought I had to win to get it."

"Must everything always be about winning?" Gary asked. " I just said you had to impress me."

They went out to the back yard, where a cardboard box was sitting on the picnic table. It looked big enough to hold a basketball inside, but when Gale picked it up he noticed it was about the a bit heavier. Opening the lid, he could vaguely see something made of wood underneath the thick layer of bubble-wrap. After unwrapping it Gale saw it was a medium sized wooden puzzle box.

Gale raised an eyebrow. "A puzzle box?"

Gary smirked. "I thought this might keep you busy for a few days. Besides, that's not your gift. Your gift is inside."

"Okay, this should be interesting," Gale said as he and his father walked back inside.

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

Gardenia had just pulled up with her groceries and Katie in her van. Frowning that Gale took her usual place, she grabbed some of the groceries and went inside. She found her husband watching T.V. and Gale fiddling with a wooden box.

She set the food down in the kitchen, walked back to the living room, took the remote from Gary and the puzzle box from Gale, and stood with her arms crossed while glowering at the two Gallades.

Recognizing the_ look_ Gale and Gary both hurried outside to grab some food and help Katie out of her car seat. Smiling, Gardenia sat down and turned the T.V. to one her favorite channels. "Ah, the joys of scaring men."

"How does she do that evil glare?" Gale asked himself as he walked out.

"Excuse me? What was that Gale?"

"Nothing!"

_Later…_

* * *

Gale sat in his attic room trying to figure out the puzzle box, but he was stuck. He just couldn't figure it out.

Sighing in exasperation, he through it on his bed and turned on his laptop.

'*_Ding* You have mail._' Tabbing over to his email account, Gale saw he had several messages from the same email address: Mr. PendulumKing.

"Mr. PendulumKing? What is this?" Gale asked himself as he opened the first piece of mail.

Inside he only found a link and three words: Follow this link.

"Probably a virus," Gale muttered as he deleted that and all of the following pieces of mail.

"Dammit! A creeper blew me up while I was tabbed out!" (A cookie to whoever get the reference)

* * *

_The next day at school…_

"Hey, Gale! You got a minute?" Garret asked as he ran to catch up with the blue Gallade in the halls.

"Sure, what's up?" Gale asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"You need me to help you apologize to Gloria, don't you?"

Garret looked at Gale, shocked. "How'd you know?"

"I'm a Psychic-type, remember?"

"You read my mind?"

"Nah, I'm just kidding," Gale said, smirking. "But I know Gloria would tell me if you had talked with her."

The Garchomp sighed. "So will you help me?"

Gale's smirk faded. "Depends… What are you going to say?"

"That I'm really,** really** sorry about what I did."

"I'll talk to her and see what she says."

"Thanks." Garret said, relieved, "And I really am sorry. I'm not just saying that."

"As Gale walked away, he said over his shoulder, "I'm not the person you need to convince."

* * *

**Me: *Is watching Youtube***

**Steve: Monkeybutt98 is currently busy and will take a message after the beep…**

_**Silence…**_

**Me: *Yells* You're supposed to beep you bucket of bolts!**

**Steve: Oh… **_***Beeeeeeep***_

**Thanks for reading. Leave a review!**


	22. Halloween plans

**This will be part 1 of 2 of my Halloween chapters.**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS AND THE VERONA REGION!**

**POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO!**

**ON WITH THE MONKEYBUTTING STORY! :)**

* * *

"Trick or treat!" Katie said, holding up a small plastic pumpkin container.

"Katie, Halloween is on Saturday. You still need to wait two more days," Gale said tiredly. Katie had been in ultra-hyper-active mode all week and couldn't wait until the weekend were she would get tons of candy. Trying to keep a over-energetic kid calm is challenging enough, but add in the fact that a night of sugary delight is only days away makes near-impossible.

"No fair!" Katie pouted with her arms crossed. She was dressed as a Ledyba, complete with antennae and a some fake wings on her back. She was lucky that she hadn't torn the cheap fabric with how much she has been wearing it lately. Gardenia's decision to show it to her a month ahead of time turned out to be poor one, because Katie had been putting it on constantly with the odd idea that Halloween would come faster if she wore it.

"Katie, please... I need to study." Gale said.

"Katie! Stop bothering your brother!" Gardenia yelled from downstairs. "He has finally decided to study for once and I don't want you to distract him!"

Katie pouted some more as she heard this. " But Mommy! I'm bored!"

Gale sighed to himself. "I'll tell you what. If you let me finish this, I'll take you to the park after. How about that?"

Katie grinned triumphantly. "Okay!"

Gale just rolled his eyes as his little sister left his room. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he focused back on his task.

Sadly, Katie was only one of the blue Gallade's distractions, something he soon found out when his phone started its annoying ring tone.

"What is it now?!" Gale groaned.

"Gale? Are you there?" came Gloria's voice over the phone.

"Yeah. What do you need?" Gale asked.

"Um..." She sounded hesitant.

"Well?" Gale asked.

"Uh..."

* * *

_Shift to Gloria..._

"Uh..." Gloria said into her phone. _'Damn. Why can't I just say it?!'_

"Is something wrong?" Gale asked.

_'He sounds impatient. Maybe I should try this some other time...'_ Gloria thinks, panicked.

She looked at something hanging in her closet and a frown forms on her face. _'No, if I don't do it now, I'll never get the courage to ask him later.'_

"Hello? Are you still there?" Gale asks.

"WillyougotoapartywithmethisS aturday?" she says quickly, not stopping to draw breath.

Silence... _'Oh no, what if he has other plans? Or maybe he doesn't want to go with me... I should just hang up'_

"Sure."

Gloria pauses, surprised. _'He said yes?'_

"Where is it?"

She shakes herself from her stupor, hurrying to answer.

"It's at Lora's house," Gloria replied.

"Really? I wonder why she didn't tell me about it," Gale said. "Heh, maybe you're a better friend to her than I am."

"Oh no, I don't think that-"

"Relax, I was just joking."

"Oh, um, okay. See you then."

"Alright, see you. And Gloria?"

The gardevoir pressed the phone back to her ear, thankful that she had been slow to hang up.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you just ask me tommorrow at school?" Gale asked.

"Um, no reason. I guess I was just feeling spontaneous," She lied, hoping he would believe her.

"Cool, you should do that more often."

"Thanks, bye." Gloria hung up._ '"You should do that more often"? He wasn't upset that I had called out of the blue?'_ She smiled to herself, happy that she had been successful.

* * *

Shift back to Gale...

Gale looked at his phone absentmindedly. _'Gloria seemed nervous. I wonder why. But still it's good that she making an effort to get out of her comfort zone._'

He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard an even more annoying tone from his pone, indicating that someone had texted him.

**From: Lora Bunnee**

**Hey, forgot to tell you, but I'm having a Halloween party**

**Show up if you can, your loss if you can't**

Gale chuckled to himself. 'That's why I didn't know. Lora has an abysmal attention span'

* * *

**Me: Boo!**

**Steve: *looks at me without surprise***

**Me: You could at least act surprised.**

**Steve: Okay... ahhhhhh**

**Me: That was was the most monotone scream ever...**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a Review!**


	23. A Halloween Surprise

**This will be part 2 of 2 of my Halloween chapters.**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS AND THE VERONA REGION!**

**POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO!**

**ON WITH THE MONKEYBUTTING STORY! :)**

* * *

_*Ding, Dong*_

Two days had passed since Gloria asked Gale to come with her to Lora's party. Gale, of course, thought that they were just going as two friends. His Gardevoir companion however, thought he had agreed to come because he wanted to be with her. After dropping by Gloria's house to pick her up, Gale drove to Lora's house and currently had his car parked on the curb across the street.

Gloria tried to calm herself as she waited for someone to open the door. Loud music could be heard from inside and a lot of Pokemon could be seen through the window.

"Do you think that they'll here us when the music is so loud?" Gale asked from behind Gloria.

Her nerves returned immediately. She glanced back at Gale. He was wearing a grim reaper costume, complete with a red-eyed skull-mask, a black cloak, and a tall plastic scythe with fake blood dried onto the blade. Altogether, it was a creepy look. Well, it was to Gloria.

Gloria, herself, had gone for a witch's costume. A purple hat, a spell-book (her algebra textbook from school with a book cover), and a short purple dress with heels finished her look. Her clothes made her look quite appealing to the male Pokemon who saw her through the window.

Despite Gale's earlier comment, the door was pulled open by a rabbit-vampire. Lora welcomed them into her home while her fangs shined in the light over her doorstep.

"What took you guys so long?" Lora asked as she closed the door behind.

"It's not my fault you gave us such confusing directions," Gale said, smirking.

Lora rolled her eyes as she walked away, needing to get away from Gale and his sense of humor.

Gloria was currently scared out of her mind by the abundance of people around her. She was fine around Gale and her other friends, but in the middle of such a big crowd left her feeling nauseous.

When Gale turned back towards Gloria, he found her looking very tense and a little green in the face. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she said quickly. In truth, she was anything, except fine, but she couldn't let her fear show.

Gale looked at her concernedly before asking again, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I'm fine!" Gloria yelled, a little louder than she intended. Of course, there had to be a pause in the music as it changed songs…

She paled visibly as everyone turned towards the source of the shout.

Seeing how on edge Gloria was, Gale covertly grabbed her hand and led her outside Lora's back door. He knew she needed to get away from the attention.

Once she was outside, Gloria collapsed into a chair and started breathing deeply, as if she couldn't get enough air.

"What happened in there?!" Lora asked as she came outside.

"Nothing," Gloria said as she tried to regain her composure. Gale shook his head subtly from behind Gloria, indicating that Lora shouldn't get involved.

"Gloria, if you need to say something, let it out," Gale said as Lora walked back inside. He was concerned about her and the fact that she was visibly shaking even when it wasn't that cold outside.

"I can't." Gale barely heard her voice as she spoke softly.

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" Gale said as he sat down across from her.

"It's not you. It's just me being stupid and weak," the Gardevoir criticized herself.

Gale frowned. "You're not stupid Gloria. And you aren't weak. You're a great person who has a very strong fear. That's not you're fault."

"Yes it is!" Gloria yelled as she stood. For the first time, Gale could see she had tears in her eyes. "I'm weak because I can't get over these stupid fears!"

She collapsed again in her chair, this time he could see and hear her sobs shacking her body. "I can't be tough like you are or Lucia is,"

"I'm just me."

Gale got up and walked around the table to Gloria. He had no idea what possessed him to do this, but he hugged her. He felt her tears through his shirt as she cried into his shoulder.

"And what's wrong with just you?"

Gale felt Gloria pause for a second as he asked her this question. He let her go from his hug and held her firmly by the shoulders, staring her directly in the eyes. "You are a kind, intelligent, and beautiful girl who has a bright future ahead of her. Don't doubt that," He said sincerely.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Gloria asked, calming down.

"You don't need to ask me. You can ask any boy in that party and they will tell you the exact same thing. Well, they will if they are in their right minds."

Suddenly, time seemed to stop for a second as Gloria leaned in and kissed Gale on his lips. His eyes shot wide open in surprise. When she pulled away, Gloria was blushing heavily and didn't meet his shocked gaze.

"Thank you, Gale." She stood and walked back inside hurriedly, leaving him to his jumble of thoughts.

As Gale finally got his wits about him he breathed out two words, "Holy shit."

* * *

**Me: Woo Hoo! You guys have no idea how long I have been waiting to have on of the girls kiss Gale! And before you ask, just because Gloria kissed him first, does not mean that they will be automatically start going out, I have stuff coming up after this "holiday rush" that will involve all of Gale's friends.**

**Steve: This was certainly surprising.**

**Me: Yeah, I'm pretty proud of this chapter.**

**Steve: Not that. I meant that you updated without taking a two-month long break.**

**Me: Shut up, or I'll rip your batteries out.**

**Steve: I don't use batteries.**

**Me: Damn, there goes Plan A…**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review! (And LeSpy, this time, just login before you review.)**


End file.
